Betrayal Hurricane's return and Team Revenge
by Master Henry Amourpearlshipper
Summary: So four trainers are fount on fire and dead. Then about two years later a mysterious person appears out of nowhere. He states that his evil team was made because about two years before he was betrayed. Could they be related? Rated M for Chapter 13
1. Episode 1

Have you ever felt alone? Well I have. I have been through many emotions. Such as: love, hate, happiness, bordem but the only one that has impacted me the most is lonlieness. My name is Ash Ketchum.

I travelled through the Regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and most recently Kalos. I had what appeared to be fun. But no that wasn't the real truth. Many things kept going completely wrong for me.

In Kanto I had to listen to some girl who only travelled with me because my Pikachu had damaged her stupid bike. She always mentioned it. It made me sick. She tried to make me think she was one of my friends but no. She just wanted that stupid bike.

Johto I had to travel with that same person. What is she a stalker!? It really annoyed me that she wouldn't give over. She used to make fun of me because I made mistakes. Honestly I couldn't care. She said she was my friend but then she went and became the Cerulean City Gym Leader without wondering what effect it had on me.

Then there was the Hoenn travels. That girl with the red bandana was incredibly cute. But that was the problem. She cared more about how she looked then noticing me. Then she returned to travel with me yet again when I went through the Kanto Battle Frontier. Also her younger brother would always just get in the way of me and her. She didn't care. She then went off with that idiot green haired punk. He didn't care about her. When I tried telling her she just said that I was jealous and should get a girlfriend.

When I travelled to the Sinnoh Region though it was a bit different. I could always count on her for support and being able to cheer me up. What annoyed me about that region was Paul, Cynthia and that stupid cheater Tobias! He couldn't of had a Latios the only one was turned into the Soul Dew. That's all the way back in Alto Mare. Cynthia always looked down on me. Whether she would care to admit it or not I couldn't care. Then Paul we had a rough start. But honestly at the end of our Sinnoh journeys he and I became friends. But I haven't seen Paul since that day.

Now for the worst of all six of my Regional Journeys. Yeah that's right it's Unova. Though she was a bit cute she was always putting me down. Calling me 'a little kid'. I was older then her. At least I got some revenge on her. She is somewhere near Giant Chasm with Kyreum. She said she liked Dragon types so I allowed her to meat the most powerful Dragon. Then there was that idiot main rival of mine. e was always saying 'that's basic' I always felt like getting rid of him. That green haired connoisseur was always annoying me when he said it whatever 'Time'

Like Sinnoh I didn't mind the girl's that were travelling with me. The one from my childhood, she was by far the most beautiful of all the girls that I ever met. She could always motivate me to go further than I or my Pokèmon though possible. That Gym Leader and all of those stupid machines. Why is he so lazy!? He only started to barely man up after I started to try and toughen him up. He was an annoying coward. But his sister she was alright. Though under age she had a Pokèmon I didn't care much. She was lovely.

That was 2 years ago and I am now seventeen. I haven't really seen most of them in ages. After our journeys the only friends that actually stayed by my side through thick and thin were: Dawn, Serena and Bonnie. Sure I was still friends with Brock and Trasey. But my real friends were the three just mentioned. I also fount out a lot about myself such as

My real father was Giovanni, Head of Team Rocket. When I fount out about this I wasn't angry or anything. Because before I learned about him they betrayed me. Me and them got along great with my Father.

Never trust anyone unless they have proven time and again that they are willing to risk their lives just for you. That'll prove if they're real friends or not. If it weren't for my real friends I would probably be dead.

Another thing I realized was that I had far too many Tauros. So I traded 29 of them for brand new Pokèmon. If only I had done that back when I first caught all of them. I now have a massive collection of Pokèmon. Though they can't replace the need for friends.

Finally I learned one of the most valuable lessons of all. 'Only the strong will survive the weak shall fall' I should've listened to Paul when he used to tell me about that. His Pokèmon were very powerful after all.

Now since all of my journeys are done. I have had one big mission on me. Which was to retrieve all Pokèmon that so rightfully belong to me. I have became so different than what I was then. Together along with Serena, Dawn and Bonnie I travel throughout the regions in search of the Pokèmon that I deserve. This is my new story.

Now we decided since now they've seen how harse life has been for me to share my new ideals. Which as before mentioned to retrieve all of 'my' Pokèmon. I decided to start from the beginning. We were to start in Kanto. I have to avoid all that could possibly identify me. I don't ask for 'my' Pokèmon, I take them as I am their rightful owner.

To keep my identity a secret I wear new clothes. I wear black tracksuit bottoms, with white trainers. Then I wear a black, blank top. Over that I wear a jacket with gloves. I also have black sun glasses with a long hood over my head to avoid detection. And to top it all off I have a large, black and menacing bag. Dawn, Bonnie and Serena wear about the same clothes. But as all three of them are girls they have girl clothes on. None of them have any of the same clothes that they wore when I used to travel with them.

My new name is Hurricane. Dawn's one is Legend. Serena's one is Sarah. While Bonnie's name is young. We use all four of this new identities to hid who we truely are. We cannot allow anyone to now our real names. Anyone who can identify us must be eliminated without any mercy. It is partly a hard live to live but none of us could care. I still have Pikachu with me. Since Ash Ketchum is gone all of his Pokèmon are now carried in my bag. I can't even allow Professor Oak or my former Mom to know of my existence.

A year ago all four of us faked our own deaths and discarded some of our old belongings to make it look like we were the ones who were in that fire. Apparently all of the people who had betrayed me were crying after they 'fount us four dead' I don't believe such rumours. The people that betrayed me were: Misty, Gary, Richie, May, Max, Brock, Cynthia, Iris, Cilan, Trip, Drew, kenny and that's it.

Though I was betrayed but still kept three of my friends I earned many new allies. Such as Pokèmon Hunter J, Saturn, Mars, Jupiter, Giovanni, Ghetsis and the Sages. I made others but I don't care. After my apparent death I took down Team Rocket and took over their HQ. I have all of the members that wished to join me as my underlings. The Team name is 'Team Revenge' I chose the name because me and my friends 'died' because of their betrayal and we want revenge.

Hunter J works as my new Bounty Hunter. She goes and handles people that might identify me. She of course does so descretly. Giovanni as my Father is in control over Military. The former Galactic Commanders are in control of the special missions. The former Team Plasma leaders now are in control of the propaganda around the six regions. So in others words they get all of my former 'friends' in trouble. My three friends are my top leaders and still my best friends. Oh and I almost forgot the Former Rocket Trio now serves are data collectors. Biff and Cassidy serve as entertainment. Dr. Namba serves me by researching and keeping track of my former 'friends'

Other then that we have many spies now all over the world. We have spies in the Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny department's. Meaning more Pokèmon come in to us and arrested trainer's Pokèmon can be given to us. Or better yet the criminal joins Team Revenge, but if any of us get into trouble 'no need to worry' as Dawn still continues to say. We will be able to get out accidentally from prision with their help. Also being the Secret Kanto League Champion. The most powerful of all the Leagues.

I have retrieved all of my Pokèmon which are: Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Kingler, Fearow, Torterra, Infernape, Unefezant, Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor, Croconaw, Tauros, Muk, Magnezone, Snorlax, Corpish, Sceptile, Buizel, Oshawott, Froakie, Talonflame, Gabite, Lucario, Larvitar, Gliscor, Glailie, Quilava, Bayleaf, Vivillion, Pignite, Snivy, Blaziken, Piplup, Marshtomp, Fennekin, Chespin, Haxorous, Excadrill, Torkoal, Houndoom, Beedrill, Pinsir, Herracross, Ariados, Scizor, Ninjask, Shedinja, Armaldo, Leavanny, Scolipede, Escavileir, Acelgor, Garvantula, Volcarona, Gyarados, Weavile, Shiftry, Sharpedo, Cacturne, Absol, Honchkrow, Drapion, Skuntank, Darkrai, Krookidile, Scrafty, Bisharp, Deino, Malamar, Dratini, Bagon, Tyrantrum, Goodra, Noivern, Zygarde, Electivire, Ampharos, Manectric, Luxray, Rotom, Eelectrik, Heliolisk, Dedenne, Gardevior, Gallade, Granbull, Mawile, Florges, Primeape, Poliwrath, Mewtwo, Medicham, Toxicroak, Hawlucha, Arcanine, Sylveon, Espeon, Umbreon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Chandelure, Pyroar, Crobat, Aerodactyl, Rapidash, Archeops, Gengar, Banette, Aegislash, Trevenant, Abomasnow, Ferrothorn, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Rhyperior, Diggersby, Lapras, Walrein, Froslass, Aurorus, Avalugg, Kangaskan, Alakazam, Metagross, Golem, Kabutops, Omastar, Aggron, Cradily, Relicanth, Rampardos, Bastiodon,Gigalith, Carracosta, Clawitzer and Dragalge.

I am planning on a full scale revenge by myself. That's the end of chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review if you liked this. AmourshippingPearlshipper Out!


	2. Episode 2

Now where was I? Oh yeah I was telling you what has been happening in the last two years for me. My name is Ash. Though in public places if I do go to one I am called Hurricane. I am on a journey for revenge for what they all did to me two years ago. I only have a few friends now. They're Dawn, Bonnie and Serena. But Paul vanished and I've never seen him since. But he probably believes that I died along with the others two years ago as well.

Though I am staying under this disguise I have a plan. Though no one knows of our existence other then us of course. But I am heading to a Pokémon tournement. I will win and I will be taking all of the rare Pokémon but of course without being noticed. I'll suceed at that without any difficulty. Also I have full use of all 144 Pokémon that are owned by me.

I have already figured out that Gary, May, Misty, Drew, Brock, Max, Iris, Clemont, Cilan, Ritchie, Kenny and others will be there. I will make sort work of all of them. My Pokémon wont be showing their full power just yet though. Especially against such weak trainers. But Paul I wonder where he is? Why do I keep actually wondering?

For the last 6 monthes I have been relaxing knowing that I have all of these Pokémon back. Out of all of my Pokémon the ones that can Mega evolve are: Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Alakazam, Gengar, Kangaskhan, Pinsir, Gyarados, Aerodactyl, Mewtwo, Ampharos, Scizor, Herracross, Houndoom, Sceptile, Blaziken, Gardevoir, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Banette, Absol, Lucario, Abomasnow, Latias, Drapion, Eevee.

I chose Eevee because honestly at the moment there is technically 20 types. Those being Normal, Grass, Fire, Water, Bug, Flying, Rock, Fighting, Electric, Dark, Ghost, Psychic, Steel, Ground, Ice, Dragon, Fairy, Poison, Mega and Fossil (I made that one up for Pokémon that are revived)

All of them have been great help since that form of Evolution was discovered, by me back then. But was I rewarded for any of it? No not at all. Sure that Mega Blaziken was part of it but no one actually knew about how it worked or why. I discovered that. But everyone just talks about Professor Sycamore's theory. I fount out the real truth. He didn't know about Mega Sceptile, I did. My Sceptile helped with that after all.

Now that I think about it all of this was possible from wll of the evil teams that I have encountered over the years. Team Rocket were the start. They started off with just Jessie, James and that Meowth. They were fun at first to see blasting off but every so often I would forgive them and then they would just go back and try stealing my Pokémon. But at least they now serve me and Team Revenge. When they served my Father they were weak. Though Father tries to tell me they act weak to keep track of my power. I don't believe that. I am far too powerful no matter what.

Then Team Magma. They tried to destroy the Oceans. They're idiots without water we would all die around the world. I mean I have heard stupid ideas from the Team Rocket Trio but really?! They want to rule the entire planet so what do they do? Try and eliminate one of the biggest sources of life on this planet.

Then there ws Team Aqua. Boy they were just a waste of time as well. They tried to flood the entire world. What are we, aquarian Pokémon?! Also how would they be able to rule the world if its underwater? Also what would they be able to eat? These two evil teams really were crazy. They would have died even quicker. Also I never saw many of either of them have Water or Fire for the grunts. They used mostly Dark types.

After that in the Sinnoh Region me and Dawn had to handle that Team Galactic. They were trying to use Dialga, Palkia and the lake trio to destroy this world and create their own one. They saw it was to end conflict and that rubbish. But from the start it was clear that they were lying all along. They just wanted to rule a world. Same excuse as Team Rocket, Aqua and Magma. They really need a new evil goal.

Next was the evil team of Unova which was Team Plasma. They wanted to control the entire world through Pokémon. They also wanted to be the only people who controlled Pokémon. Though why did they only want Reshiram? Why not Zekrom or Kyreum?

Then finally there was Team Flare and their leader Lysandre. They wanted to take over the world just to try and make it look beautiful. That's what they tried to make me think. I tried to tell everyone that he was evil and the only ones that believed me were Dawn, Serena and Bonnie. The rest of them called me a lier. They had expected me to forgive them after what they did after that. That was one of the reasons I am who I am now.

So I have the former leader of Team Rocket wth me. The Aqua and Magma leaders are gone, no clue where they are at the moment. Then Team Galactic's former leader is in some other dimmension. Team Plasma's former leader and commanders are mine to control. That reminds me that Ghetsis had that Shadow Triad serve me and defend me no matter what. That Scientist Colress now also serves me. I convinced him that there was a far batter way to bring out a Pokémon's true powers. Lysandre has also vanished with his commanders of Team Flare.

Now Team Revenge is here with plans to take complete revenge against all of those former 'friends' that I used to know. My entire new organisation wants to take revenge on all that stopped their plans. Other then me, Dawn, Serena and Bonnie of course. Team Revenge is under my complete control. Though I sometimes have doubts about a few of them.

I will be getting revenge against all of my former 'friends' they are nothing to me. I have no care or sympathy towards any of those traitors. I will make them sufer what they made me go through two years ago. I am no longer that trainer of the past. I now have a mission. Trying to become the Pokémon Master was a waste of my time. I will defeat all to prove I am far better at training Pokémon and to bring new recruits to Team Revenge.

That is all I have to say for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed please if you want leave a review. Goodby till the next we meet. AmourPearlshipper out


	3. Episode 3

So I am back. Now as an important note. Dawn's new team is: Piplup, Pachirisu, Ambipom, Sylveon, Togekiss, Quilava, Buneary, Mamoswine, Pidgeot, Ponyta, Quilladin, Eevee, Emolga, Florges and Kingdra. Those Pokémon are the ones that she always takes with her no matter where she goes. Because we are all presumed dead we can carry as many Pokémon as we want.

Then Serena has: Delphox, Rhyhorn, Talonflame, Azumarril, Absol, Tauros, Breloom, Zangoose, Venusaur, Clefable, Eevee and Meowstic. Those Pokémon are all special to Serena. They were all caught for different special reasons. The Talonflame and Rhyhorn were back from her home as they wanted to journey along with Serena.

Then my last true friend Bonnie. Though she hasn't really been on a journey as a trainer before as she is 9, she still has a lot of Pokémon. Her Pokémon are: Dedenne, Pichu, Minccino, Linoone, Flabébé, Grotle, Seaking, Axew, Dratini and Eevee. Those are all belonging to her. Me, Dawn and Serena helped her capture a lot of them. As I said before she is still only 9. But she can take perfect care of herself no matter what.

While I have Jessie, James and Meowth serving me and they have captured a large new collection of Pokémon. James has: Weezing, Gyarados, Victreebel (Two of them), Cacnea, Chimecho, Mime. Jr, Carnivine, Growlithe, Yamask, Amoonguss, Houndoom, Toxicroak, Jumpluff and Milotic. Jessie has: Arbok, Lickitung, Wobbafett, Serviper, Dustox, Beautifly, Yanmega, Swoobat, Jellicent, Serperior, Onix. Those are all of the Pokémon. I had them go and retrieve all Pokémon that were released including that Gyarados.

That's all of the Pokémon that we have aquired from the last two years. Of course I have already told you what my Pokémon are. Soon we will aquire the Pokémon that my former 'friends' have at this time. We have been keeping a very close eye on what all of them have been doing. They don't speak much of me, Dawn, Serena or Bonnie from what my team has heard.

Our former 'friends' have grown very close from everything that we have heard. Misty and Gary are dating. Drew broke up with May, like I told her he would. Should've listened to me. Max has became a Pokémon trainer now. Brock is still after all of those girls. Then Cilan and Iris are dating at the moment. Really they all make me sick. But as I have already mentioned I get to see them all again soon in that tournement.

After all of that is over I will travel all across each region once more and defeat the gyms and the annual leagues. Then I will take down the Elite Four and the Weak Champions. Especially Cynthia. I am the secret Kanto Champion. I am also the new Orange Island League Champion. But also I have became the true Battle Fronteir Master of the Kanto Region. No one has a chance at defeating me.

I do not aim to rule the entire world. No my goal is nothing like those stupid, apparent evil teams. I am far too powerful compared to them. Hell even my weakest grunts are far better and powerful to their evil Masters. I make all of Team Revenge train almost all of the time. That is how I have been training to prepare for the future of Team Revenge. I will not allow myself to be identified by my friends.

I am the true Pokémon Master and the most Powerful Evil Team Leader ever! I do not punish anyone for failing a mission. No not because I am nice, but because no one ever fails me. They know what will happen if they fail. It is not a threat but instead motivation to suceed. My friends are at least helping me to take full revenge against those who once called themslves my 'friends.' It just makes me completely sick hearing those lies.

I cannot believe that at one point I was stupid enough to actually believe them. I know exactely what needs to be done. But I better yet will actually do just what needs to be done. No one has ever survived when we have been noticed fufilling mine and my friends Master plans. We all know what the risks are.

But I will still even though I am the Evil Master of Team Revenge put myself in front of my friends lives. In other words if someone is about to kill one of my friends I will get in the way no matter what. But as I keep mentioning I only have Dawn, Serena and Bonnie as my friends now. But I do not care about that. All we care about is taking full revenge against those who called themselves my 'friends'

I know what needs to be done. So do my real friends. No one will ever get in our way. Other the past two years I have been training myself. I have became a true Master of Aura now. I wish that Lucario from Sir Aron was here so I could thank him. With my Aura I can read the minds of Pokémon. But that is not all I can use Aura Attacks. Such as Aura Sphere, Aura Rush, Aura Pulse, Aura Flame, Aura Beam, Aura Bolt and many other attacks.

The funny thing about the Aura Guardian's Legends is that it says 'Only the pure hearted of people can fully make use of their Aura' But the funny part is that it only says 'pure hearted' it doesn't say pure good or pure evil. I couldn't make proper use of it when I was pure good but I have mastered it as pure evil. Which to me is a great sign that the Legends are reffering to pure evil. Honestly the only Aura users that I have ever met before are: Malene and Riley. I mean yeah I have seen Sir Aron do it but that was then not now.

Besides prophesies aren't always the truth. But I am the truth. But the bigger problem is that no one knows that I am still alive other then the members of Team Revenge. I do still miss my Mom and her cooking. I would go and see her but I don't know about it. Maybe I should but not announce my name. Yeah that could be a great idea. My facial features are a bit different to what there were two years ago. So it is possible for each of us to visit our famillies.

But the problem is trying to not reveal who we truely are to them. If we do that we will ruin the entire plan. As none of us have any particular missions for a while me, Serena, Dawn and Bonnie should go and see our famillies. But as long as they agree not to blow their covers and reveal our real identity there shouldn't in theory be any problems. But knowing my Mum it wont be that easy.

Well we will find out if this idea works soon. But I can't reveal the fact I am the former Ash Ketchum or being the Evil Master mind behind Team Revenge. Also Pikachu must remember not to act like he knows Professor Oak, Gary Oak or Mum. This has to work though. I know it must. But don't worry my friends you will be back to having all the fun that you want eventually. Just not now.

"I don't know if it is right to stop those three from seeing their individual famillies. Is it?" I asked out loud.

"We don't mind really Ash" Dawn said to me.

I then turned around quite surprised to see my three friends standing there. They all had very worried looks on their faces. I didn't want to worry them though so I said "I have an idea all of you. I am allowing each of us to see our famillies. But I am afraid that you can't reveal who you truely are. Is that a good enough idea?"

"Yeah sure that is a great idea Ash" Bonnie replied to me.

"But are you alright Ash? You look like something is on your mind" Serena stated.

So I replied "Yeah I am okay. But there is something I need all of you to remember tell all of your Pokémon not to do anything positive or negative that will give away who we are"

"Yeah that is alright Ash. Also thank you. But wont they believe it is a bit weird strangers dressed like this appearing at their homes?" Dawn asked me.

"I thought of that. We simply tell them something about being old friends of us" I told them

"Well I guess that one should work" Bonnie said.

"But wait are we all going seperately?" Serena asked with another worried look.

"We can't risk that I am afraid. We will all go. But only us will enter our own homes" I told them

"Then that's a great idea Ash. How will we be getting to each of our homes?" Bonnie asked

"We will use my Alakazam's Teleport to appear at the outskirts and then continue on foot from there. Also a note: If any of you believe they may uncover who you are, then get out of there" I told them

"Yes Ash" They all said in perfect unison to me

"Good now we leave in one hour" I told them

That's all. Also Ash and the others at least spoke this episode. I had to make them do so sooner or later. So next time they will be visiting their famillies. Please if you want leave a review. Amourpearlshipper out see you next time!


	4. Episode 4

Now we are going to visit our famillies. It will be so great to finally see you again Mom. Though you wont be seeing Ash Ketchum. She will be seeing me. If only I could reveal that I am truely him. But I am so sorry that I can't risk it now.

Though I make the rules for Team revenge I still wish that I could just tell her who I am at the moment. Or maybe I should tell her? That would only work if she doesn't reveal just who I am to my former 'friends' or anyone who knew my former 'friends'

Well now we are all heading to see our former famillies. Though they don't know it. By that I mean our famillies don't know we are alive. But who knows.

"Okay come on and grab on. Now come on out Alakazam!" I said as I threw Alakazam's Pokéball and released it. "Now Teleport all of us to Pallet Town outskirts" I told him

Then in literally the blink of an eye, we were just outside Pallet Town. "Come on all of you" I told them

Then we as a group entered the small town. In the time I had been gone not much has changed. But there was one big exception. My old home. It looked terrible. "Oh please don't tell me...come on all of you we need to see what's up with my Mom" I told them is a firm voice.

Then they all agreed. We then appeared at the door. I decided to remove my hood. That way I didn't look like a criminal. I then knocked on the door. Then about a few seconds later the door was opened. I was then greeted by a depressed looking Mom.

"Hello Delia" I said simply. I couldn't expose my identity that way just yet.

"Huh who are you?" Delia asked me.

"I would like to explain that inside if you wouldn't mind?" I said to her.

"Alright then please come straight in" She said to me.

"I have a question. Why does this house look so run down?" I asked her.

Then an elderly male walked into the room. I recognized him straight away as Professor Samuel Oak.

"Well about two years ago Delia's second child had died from arson" Professor Oak said to me.

I had already known about what happened to Ash Ketchum. But what I didn't know was that I was her second child. "That's where you are wrong" I said simply.

"What do you mean? Of course it was her second child" Oak said in an unhappy tone.

"That wasn't what I was referring to Professor Samuel Oak" I said again simply.

"What is that suppoed to mean?" Oak asked me with a confused look.

Then the doorbell rang. I used my aura and knew who it was. "They are friends of mine. Please let them in for me?" I asked in a nice voice

Then Delia stood up and went to the front door and let the three of them in.

"First of all please all three of you remove your hoods please?" I requested nicely.

Neither Oak nor Delia recognized me, Dawn, Serena or Bonnie.

"I said earlier that Delia Ketchum's son Ash Ketchum is still alve and well. I know that for a real fact. Right Dawn, Serena and Bonnie?" As I said that those names the three of them gasped in shock. I mean my friends did.

"Those names are the very same as the ones my son's friends had. They had died the same way" Delia said as she starting to cry

"None of us are dead Mom" I said in a sympathetic voice.

"Wait what!? What did you call me? Also what did you mean 'none of use are dead'" My Mom asked me.

"I said Mom. I am Ash Ketchum. This is Dawn Berlitz. Serena Rhy. And this is Bonnie Shocker" I told my Mom and Professor Samuel Oak

Then the two of them exchanged freaked out looks with one another. "Ash is that really you!?" Mom asked me

"Yeah it's me Mom. But I need you to promise me, both of you. Neither of you can ever tell anyone that the four of us are alive. I have plans" I told them coldly

"Ash it's so great to see you alive!" Mom said as she ran up to me and gave me a big hug

"It's great to see you Ash. But I have a question. What is this apparent plan you just mentioned?" Oak asked me.

"You see I am the Leader of Team Revenge. I want revenge on what my former 'friends' did yo me two years ago. They will go through what they put me through" I said in a tone neither of them had ever heard.

"But why Honey? I know what they did to you. But why? You never want to take revenge" Mom said

"I am afraid that was the old Ash Ketchum Mom" I said with no emotion

"But why is that Ash?" The Professor asked me

"Because they deserve what is coming to them" I said again with no emotion

"So let me get this straight Ash Ketchum. You faked your own arson death and then appear wanting revenge on your former 'friends?' Is that right?" Paul said.

Drat I didn't even sense Paul's presence. "Yeah that's exactly the way it is Paul" I said without looking at him

"But why did you do that for Arceus' sake!?" Paul asked me.

"Because I demand revenge. If it had happened to you Paul, you would have done the very same" I said to him

"That's what the old Paul would have done. But now I care about Pokémon and my friends" he said

"Yeah and that's what the old Ash would've done. It looks like our positions are swapped" I said to him

"Well they shouldn't have in the first place" Paul said to me.

"I don't care, with my new aura powers I can do pretty much anything I want" I told them all.

"You seriously have changed haven't you Ash?" Paul asked me.

"Yes I have Paul. And so have you it appears. But I don't really mind" I replied to him

"Also you three. Though I have only met one of you in person before I am disappointed" Paul said to my friends.

"Paul be quiet. They are my friends. As no one in this room were apart of that betrayal two years ago all of you live. Dawn, Serena and Bonnie are still my best friends. So Paul what are you going to do?" I asked him

"Well since this is happening I might as well tell the others that all of you are alive" Paul threatened.

"I am afraid that wont work Paul. They don't trust you. My intel says that you haven't seen them since before me and you last saw each other after our battle at the Sinnoh League" I reminded him

"Well yeah that's true. Well if there isn't any other choice, I think that I would like to join Team Revenge" Paul said with a smirk

"Good as I am the one true leader of it. Also Mom there is someone I think that you might remember back at my HQ" I told her.

"Who is that then, Ash?" Mom asked me.

"You'll see soon enough, so what do you say?" I asked her

"Fine, but I need to collect everything first" Mom told me.

"Then Professor Oak, what about you?" I asked.

"I know for a fact all evil teams are after controlling the world by enslaving Pokémon" Oak said to me

"That's actually a funny thing coming from you. We want to enslave Pokémon? What about you? You want us trainers to battle and capture all of the Pokémon. There is no difference, other then the fact I use all 144 Pokémon that I have caught" I told him

"Then you have a small point. But one that has convinced me. I will travel to your HQ" Oak told me.

"Well later we will be back to collect you and Mom. First we have a few stops. And remember don't tell anyone" I said firmly

Then me, Dawn, Serena, Bonnie and Paul grabbed onto Alakazam. We then Teleported to the outskirts of Twinleaf Town. We placed our hoods back up.

"Now Paul we are going to allow you to travel around more. We will call you when the time is right" I told him as he walked off.

"Now come on Dawn lets go and see you Mom" Bonnie said to Dawn

So we all headed to Dawn's old home.

"Here it is. I haven't been here in two whole years, I wonder how she'll act?" Dawn said

"Probably in a similar way to how my Mom acted" I answered her.

That's all for today. Next time we will see how everyone else's famillies will act. Trust me though you will be surprised at who everyone's father truely is in the next episode. Also Ash has an older brother? I wonder who that could be? So please leave a review if you want. Amourshipper out!


	5. Episode 5

We had just seen my Mom, Professor Samuel Oak and Paul at Pallet Town. Now we have just entered the small town of Twinleaf. At the moment we are right outside Dawn's old house.

Then she decided to ring the door bell. The door then opened afterwards. "Hello who are you?" Johanna asked the four of us

"Hello Miss Berlitz we wish to talk with you inside?" Dawn asked

"Um sure, come right on in you four" Johanna said as she invited the four of us inside her home.

Then inside the house. It looks way messier then I or Dawn remember it. Which led me to whisper to Dawn "This place sure has seen better times"

"Yeah I know Ash" Dawn said at her usual voice by accident

"I know who all four of you are. Ash, Serena, Bonnie and my daughter Dawn" Johanna said to the four of us.

"How did you know then Miss Berlitz?" I asked her, honestly I wasn't surprised.

"I always knew you were alive. A mistake that you had made was that none of your special items were on the burnt corpses" Johanna stated.

"Well that was a great observation Miss Berlitz, I am impressed" I said to her and all four of us removed our hoods.

"I am guessing that you want to know why we did what we had done two years ago" Dawn said with a saddened face.

"No I don't, actually. I already know. Because you were betrayed about two years ago by all of your former 'friends' right?" Johanna had hit it square on the head.

"Yeah that's the truth Miss Berlitz. Also Dawn cheer up, your Mom would obviously understand. She is your Mom after all" I said to her.

"Ash is right Dear, I am not angry or anything. I was worried when all four of you had vanished" Johanna said to us.

"Thanks Ash. Mom I guess you would want to know what we have been doing for the last two years?" Dawn said to her Mom after I nodded my head.

"Well only if you want to" Johanna said.

"Then allow me to start" I said

The Past: about two years ago after we were betrayed and faked our deaths.

We had located where Team Rocket's Base was with the help and randomness of my Charizard. He was just flying back to Charific Valley but then he noticed the Massive Base in a mountain he recognized the R as Team Rocket's Logo

So then he went back to me after I had revealed where I would be. He then told me where it is. Then we stormed their HQ. I attacked the place with all of my Pokémon. We easily destroyed their entire army.

We then confronted Team Rocket's Leader Govanni. We completely destroyed his team. He then made a bargain to me. Which was that he could help us get Revenge against all of us former 'friends'

We had accepted. We created a new Team. I decided to call it Team Revenge. Our HQ was the old Team Rocket Base. Giovanni became a member of Team Revenge. Same for the remaining members of Team Rocket.

I had then located the remains of Team Galactic and Team Plasma. They both became loyal to Team Revenge. Then we had a massive army that could do anything.

Then me, Dawn, Serena and Bonnie went on an important journey through out Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and the Kalos Regions. We all retrieved 'our' Pokémon.

Then as we were suspected dead we had to take all of our Pokémon around with us in our bags. At the moment I have 144 Pokéballs that contain Pokémon in them.

We haven't allowed anyone to know who we truely are

End of Flash Back

"And that's practically everything that has happened over the last two years Miss Berlitz" I said to her

"Well I hadn't expected all of that and most likely more to happen in the last two years. Also Dawn and Serena it appears that both of you have put on a lot of weight since last time. Or is it?" She asked.

"Ugh...What do you mean Mom!?" Dawn screeched out.

"Well Ash, I hope that you can take care of these two young women" Johanna told me.

"Don't worry Miss Berlitz. Also we were wondering if you would like to come and see the true motives and behind the scene parts of Team Revenge?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure, but first I need to go and get some things" Johanna replied

"That's alright Mom. We will be back later to collect you" Dawn told her.

Then we all placed our hoods back up. Then I had Alakazam use Teleport to outside of Vaniville Town. This way we could see Serena's Mom. I then returned Alakazam to his Pokéball.

We then walked into Vaniville Town. We located Serena's Mom's house straight away. It was the house closest to the entrance after all.

Now we avoided everyone who was out and about. That was perfect. Then we got to the front door.

Serena then knocked on her old house's door. Then a few seconds later the door opened. Then Serena's Mom walked out and greeted all of us.

"Hello, Serena, Ash, Dawn and Bonnie" Serena's Mom said to us

I looked at her with a really confused and shocked look. Then I asked "So how long have you known we were alive?"

"A long while actually. It was obvious that none of you died that day" She replied to me.

"I am impressed that you had figured that out so easily" I said to her

"Thanks Ash. Now I know about this Team Revenge" She told me

"I thought so. So then here's the question...are you coming to HQ?" I asked simply

"Yeah I am" She told me.

"Um Ash there is something I need to tell you" Bonnie said to me.

I asked her "Yeah, what is it Bonnie?"

"I don't want to go to Luimoise City. Besides I bet that Clemont will be there" She replied to me

I replied "That's okay Bonnie" I then turned back to face Serena's Mom and asked her "So since we aren't heading there are you ready to go now?"

"Yeah I am so lets go. Bring out your Alakazam" She told me.

"Yeah, now lets go Alakazam. Teleport us to Pallet Town my old room" I commanded with a smile as all of my friends grabbed on to me.

"Ah my room looks the exact same as I had left it two years ago" I said with a smile.

"I guess that your Mom must be a very great cleaner?" Serena's Mom asked me.

"Yeah she sure is" I replied.

"Then come on Ash and all of you lets go and get Delia and Professor Oak!" Bonnie said to us

"Yeah lets go now" I said as we all exited my old room. We went down to the front room and saw Mom and Professor Oak there

"Hello Delia" Serena's Mom said to her.

"Huh oh hello there" My Mom replied.

"So Miss Ketchum and Professor Oak are you all ready?" Dawn asked them

"Yeah we both are Dawn. So Ash lets Teleport to the next location" Mom said to me with a smile on her face.

When the Teleport was complete we appeared inside Dawn's old room. We exited it and went to the living room. Paul and Johanna were both there waiting for us

"We are back now. Lets get gone, now everyone grab on and get ready for the Teleportation. Now Alakazam use Teleport straight to Team Revenge HQ Entrance" I ordered and Alakazam obeyed on the spot.

That's all for this episode. I hope you liked this. Next time we may discover just how Ash was betrayed two years ago by everyone. So please if you want leave a review, Amourpearlshipper Out!


	6. Episode 6

So now with all of our family members and Paul here at Team Revenge's HQ, I may begin with this part of my story.

"So now famillies and Paul though most of you know I was betrayed two years ago, I know that none of you know how I was betrayed" I told them with a serious face.

"Yeah that's true" Delia said with a sad look on her face.

"Well I think it's about time that I tell you how I was betrayed two years ago. It all began after the Kalos League" I began

In the past two years ago after Kalos League

"Yes I won the Kalos League!" I shouted at the top of my lungs after Pikachu destroyed the other finalist.

Everyone of my former 'friends' except Paul as I hadn't seen him since the last battle at the Sinnoh League (Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Gary, Drew, Cynthia, Tracey) appeared at the Kalos League to support me and all of my Pokemon.

In the Finals I was using Pikachu, Sceptile, Infernape, Gabite, Greninja and Tyrantrum.

While my enemy some kid called Calem (I didn't know him really) used Chesnaught, Talonflame, Goodra, Florges, Absol and Meowstic.

The battle had started off between my Greninja and his Talonflame.

"Now Greninja start this battle off with Lock on then use Hydro Pump" I ordered with a smirk as Lock-on did it's part then Hydro Pump was fired

Talonflame had tried to dodge it from Calem's command but Hydro Pump just followed Talonflame and hit it dealing a large amount of damage.

Then Calem called his Talonflame back and brought out his Florges.

I then recalled my Greninja and summonded my second Pokémon which was Pikachu.

"Now Pikachu lets start this one off with your Extreme Iron Tail combination" I ordered.

Calem was about to issue a command but the Iron Tail which was powered up by Extreme Speed, hit Florges and dealt a lot of damage.

"Now Florges return. This is getting beyond a joke" Calem said then he thought 'All I am trying to do is figure out his six Pokémon. And two of mine are almost gone already, boy that trainer also has a massive variety of Pokémon as well. In this league he has constantly used Pokémon that are different each time. This was the first time he actually used that Pikachu'

"Please Calem choose your next Pokémon" The Referee requested of my opponent.

"Then come on out my next Pokémon Goodra" Calem said as he released his Pseudo Legendary Pokémon of the Kalos Region.

"Then return now Pikachu and come on out Tyrantrum" I said as I switched out once more

"Now Goodra lets start this off with a Draco Meteor" Calem ordered

But at the exact same time I said "Tyrantrum use Draco Pulse"

So while Goodra had sent it's Draco Meteor up, my Tyrantrum's Draco Pulse was directed straight at Calem's Goodra. The Super Effective STAB Combo attack knocked Goodra out.

Before the Draco Meteor could damage anything or hurt anyone, I have set up a massive defensive barrier with my Aura and returned Tyrantrum to his Pokéball.

Then the commentator said "And Ash uses his famous Aura abilities to protect all of us, thanks Ash"

Then once the Dragon Attack died down, I lowered the Aura Shield and nodded at the thanks given to me.

"I am sorry everyone for putting all of you at risk" Calem said apologetically. He then said "Now come on out my next Pokémon Chesnaught"

"Then come on out my Pokémon Infernape, now lets start this off with Flamethrower, then follow it up with your Mach Punch" I said with another big smirk

Then the Flamethrower was launched at an incredible speed, then at an even greater speed used it's Mach Punch. Bothhit at the very same time and did a large amount of damage.

"Now Chesnaught use Earthquake" Calem ordered.

The Earth then started to shake but then Infernape jumped and used it's most Powerful Combo attack

"Now Infernape while in the air use Flare Flame Punch and end this now!" I ordered.

So Infernape while airborne used it's all powerful Flare Blitz and then used it's Flamethrower attack at the same time. Then while heading towards Chesnaught it used Mach Punch to increase it's power and to increase it already incredible speed.

Then the Earthquake ended and Chesnaught was knocked out.

"Chesnaught is unable to battle, and Infernape wins this round" The Referee decreed.

"Then return now Chesnaught and come on out Absol now Megavolve!" Calem ordered as his Absol came out and instantly became surrounded by a massive meteor looking object. Then the object disappeared and in Absol's original place was a modified looking Absol.

Or better known as Mega Absol. I had already planned for this. One of my Pokémon can Mega Evolve. I would have two if Gabite was a Garchomp instead.

I had learnt about the term 'Mega Evolution' during my travels. Also throughout my travels here in the Kalos Region I had determined which Pokémon did and didn't have a Mega Evolution.

From all of my collected Pokémon the ones that can Mega Evolve are: Charizard, Mewtwo, (Please don't ask I will explain another time) Sceptile, Herracross, Lucario.

Then the ones that will be able to eventually Mega Evolve are: Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Gabite, Torchic, Aron, Snover and Houndour.

"Now come on out my Pokémon Sceptile now Mega Evolve" I said with a grin.

As Sceptile exited it's Pokéball, it's body changed and under went what Absol had just went through. The increased stats were Defence, Special Attack and Speed.

"Now Sceptile use your Leaf Storm Blade Attack" I ordered.

"Now Absol use Faint Attack to counter" Calem said.

"Now dodge and continue your attack Sceptile" I told him.

So Sceptile powered it's Leaf Storm attack into it's Leaf Blade and went at incredible speeds. Absol tried to Counter but Sceptile dodged the Counter and hit Absol. The Damage done defeated Absol.

"Return then now Absol. Now come on out Meowstic" Calem said.

"Now return Sceptile and come on out Gabite" I said with another smirk.

"Now lets start this off with your Psychic Attack Meowstic" Calem told his Pokémon.

"Use your newest move Dark Pulse as a counter shield Gabite" I told Gabite.

Then the Dark Pulse quickly became an unstoppable Dark Pulse Counter Shield.

"Now Gabite send the entire Dark Pulse Counter Shield into Meowstic to end it" I told him.

Gabite listened and knocked Meowstic out cold.

"Return Meowstic and come on out Talonflame" Calem said.

"Then return Gabite and thank you for that win. Now come on out Greninja and use Lock-on then Hydro Cannon to finish this" I said.

The Lock-on and Hydro Cannon Combo combined with Greninja's Hidden Ability Protein that make the users Type whatever move type it uses destroyed Talonflame (Well badly damaged it for the win)

"Return now Talonflame and come on out Florges" Calem said with a sad look on his face.

"Return then Greninja and lets go Buddy. Now just end the battle with Extreme-Electro Tail" I said.

The three way combo attack from the Normal, Electric and Steel type attacks knocked Florges out cold.

"Yes I won the Kalos League!" I shouted at the top of my lungs after Pikachu destroyed the other finalist.

And that brings us to where we are currently. Me as the Kalos League Victor.

But this isn't all, I want to become a Pokémon Master. To be a Pokémon Master I must first be the Pokémon Champion of the Region that I won the League in.

So in other words I must defeat the Kalos Elite Four then defeat the Kalos Champion, Diantha.

Then a month later I had defeated all four members of the Elite Four. Then one week from now I will be able to challenge the Champion Diantha.

From what I know her main six Pokémon are Hawlucha, Tyrantrum, Aurorus, Gourgeist, Goodra and Gardevoir that can Mega Evolve.

"Practically almost all of the Champions of each region has at least one Mega Evolvable Pokémon. Lance's are Charizard, Aerodactyl, Gyarados, and Garchomp.

Red has Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur

Steven uses Aggron

Wallace has Gyarados

Cynthia has Lucario and Garchomp

Alder is the only one that hasn't got a Mega Evolvable Pokémon.

Diantha has Gardevoir.

That's the list of them. So within the week in which I was training to face off against Diantha a lot happened.

"So with that day of training over lets go and see the love of my life May" I told Pikachu.

'Pikachu was the only being that knew I liked May. I want to tell her how much I love her' I continued to think until my most hated person appeared.

"Well hello there Ash, so you like May then?" Drew asked with a smirk

"I never said that! So what do you want Drew?" I said angrily.

"Well the thing is that I also love May, so I cannot allow you to continue much" Drew told me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked

Then from what I can tell Drew knocked me out cold, probably a Pokémon from behind.

Then a few hours later I finally awoke and got up. I didn't remember what Drew had done to me. But I knew one thing my head was killing me!

So I made my way back to the Pokémon Centre. I then saw all of them turn their heads to face me and they all brought their Pokéballs out. Well all except like 4. Which were Dawn, Serena, and Bonnie. Well and Diantha.

I then said in a joking tone "Uh what's going on here? Why does everyone want to battle me at once other then Diantha?"

"You know exactly what is wrong and why I don't have any Pokéballs out!" Diantha said in the angriest tone that Ash had ever heard.

"We are trying to tell you that Ash would never do that to anyone he loves Pokémon and fighting fairly" My childhood friend Serena stated.

I looked at all of them with a confused look wondering what they were talking about

"Well you little kid this tape shows that you had stolen all of Diantha's Pokéballs" Iris said to me fuming

"And why would I do that?" I asked but then I realised straight after I said that, what the answer was.

"You know quite well don't you Ash" Drew said who had appeared at the entrance of the Pokémon Centre.

"Now that I think about it Drew you were the one who did this all weren't you!?" I shouted as I felt like hunting him like a Primeape would if anything looked them straight in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" Drew said fakingly.

"Well there is no point in remaining here. Everyone says Iam a theif and all that. Well I am not having it. Also I don't even have any of her Pokéballs on me. If you want them ask Drew for them" I said angrily as I walked out of the Pokémon Centre

At first I thought that I had walked out alone, but no three of my true friends followed me. There were Dawn, Serena and Bonnie.

At least with that I didn't feel like I was completely alone anymore. I will do everything to gain back power no matter how I do it. Well other then hurting my true friends, I would never do that to them.

We then faked all of our deaths. Then we headed to Team Rocket HQ and defeated them and I took control over the entire HQ. I then started my new evil Team.

Back to the present time now

"And that Team is Team Revenge" I finished explaining

"Woah I never knew all of that even happened!" Mom said to me with a shocked expression on her face.

"Yeah it did though Mom. Also with that done Mom I want you to remeet someone" I told her

"Who is it Honey?" She asked me curious.

"Well come on in now Father" I said loud enough for Giovanni to hear.

"Hello there Son and Master" Dad said to me.

"Giovanni is that you?!" Mom said to Dad

"Yeah it is me Delia, it's great to see you again" Dad told her.

They both then returned their attention back to me.

"Now another thing I should tell all of you. Both Dawn and Serena are pregnant with my children" I said which made all of the parents except Dad gasp in shock

That's all for this episode. I hope that was a good enough cliff hanger for all of you. So please leave a review if you please. And with that done goodbye. Amourpearlshipper Out!


	7. Episode 7

Welcome back to another Episode of this.

"What do you mean that Dawn and Serena are pregnant!?" June (Serena's Mother) said in a worried and confused tone.

"I know what he means. He finally became a man and got two girls pregnant. Well done Son" Giovanni said to his son proudly.

"Thank you Dad. So that's all that happened. These two wanted to lose their virginities and have a child each. I helped both of them" I said with a smirk and a blush.

"Yeah that's all true. Me and Dawn have been carrying his child for about eight months now. We are close to giving birth" Serena said with a smile.

All of the parents understood all of it and were very proud of all of us. I then told them what we have planned for when we go to the Pokemon Master World Tournement. Since Dawn, Serena and Bonnie all are Pokemon Trainers that were trained by me personally.

So me, Paul, Serena, Dawn and Bonnie were all competing. From what I have been told Max, Gary, Clemont, Cilan, Iris, Cynthia, Ritchie, Trip are all competing. As for Misty, May, Brock and Kenny they are not competing just cheering their friends on. But Drew hasn't been seen, he probably dated May for a while. Then got bored, saw another girl and broke her heart. Well I had warned her two years ago.

The actual tournement will be held at an unknown location. Those who find it are allowed to join. Paul had already located it and so did I. So we will be heading there within another week. That's all we have left. The thing is I might as well say in one week it would have been exactly three years since I was betrayed then faked my own death. I am not going to show mercy or kindness to any of them.

The tournement will go like this:

There are 1000 trainers. We will easily get past all of them

After all of them we battle against the Gym Leader Organinsation. Which means I will be facing Misty and Brock along with Norman

We will battle each one individually.

Then those who survive against ALL gym leaders will go against all Battle Fronteir Brains.

Those who make it there will battle all of the Elite Four.

Those who win there will battle ALL of the Regional Champions.

After that all that make it past them will battle one another

So that means since I will make it happen me, Paul, Dawn, Serena and Bonnie will make it there and the others. I will cheat and make sure that none of us are pited against one another or my former 'friends' I want to have the pleasure of beating my former 'friends' to be handled by me and my true friends. Well and Paul for that matter.

I had asked if my Dad wanted to join the Tournement, but he refused. I have an idea of why he did so but it isn't my place or the time to say why that is...but I suspect it could have something to do with my Mom. But lets just get back to this series.

"We are heading to the Pokemon Master Tournement right now. We will be back after our victories" I informed all of our parents. "Now come on out my Pokemon Pidgeot! Now fly me to the Pokemon Master Tournement at the Indigo Plateau" I ordered as I jumped on Pidgeot's back and waited while the others got on their Pokemon

"Come on out Togekiss" Dawn said as her Pokemon came out. No longer was it the kind and loving Pokemon it once was. After the betrayal she became evil.

"Come on out now Talonflame. We will follow Ash and Pidgeot" Serena said to her now dark Pokemon

"Then come on out my Swellow, allow Bonnie to travel on your back and follow me" I ordered the Pokemon.

"Come on out right now Honchkrow, follow Ash and his Pidgeot" Paul commanded as he mounted his Pokemon

"Now Jessie, James and Meowth you are coming with me. So summon your Pokemon now and climb them" I told the Revenge Trio.

"Come on out now Jumpluff" James said as he climbed the Pokemon.

"Now I summon you my Swoobat now follow Master Ash to the Indigo Plateau" Jessie ordered her Flying Type.

"Meowth jump on my Pidgeot" I told the talking Pokemon

"Yes Master Ash" Meowth said to me.

"Listen though you three need new clothes to enter this. Me, Dawn, Bonnie and Serena will be" I said to them.

"Yes Master Ash" The Revenge Trio said as they saluted to me.

"Now remember this though my name is Hurricane. Dawn's is Legend. Serena's one is Sarah. And Bonnie's name is Young. Now as Serena cannot enter this tournement for a few reasons Meowth, Jessie and James you are to take perfect care of Young understand?" I said in a harsh tone

"Yes Master Hurricane" They all said to me at once.

"Good. Now if you three are discovered do not return to me. Before the end of this tournement I will reveal who I truly am, just not yet" I told all of them

'_The great news is that all of us except Paul look quite different and sound different to the last time we had seen any of them in person. So I won't need to cover my face much while here. None of us will' _I thought to myself.

"Listen all of you, we won't need to cover our faces while here. As we look nothing like what we did three years ago today" I told them with a smirk.

Ages:

Hurricane/ Ash 19 Cilan 20 Clemont 17 Richie 19

Legend/ Dawn 17 Iris 16 Max 16 Kenny 17

Sarah/ Serena 17 May 18 Gary 19

Young/ Bonnie 9 Misty 20 Trip 16

Paul 17 Brock 24 Cynthia 27

"I can't allow what all of them did to me three years ago go unpunished. I will show them true suffering in its purest form ever" I said to myself with an evil grin.

Now lets head off to all of Hurricane's former friends.

"So this is the Pokemon Master Tournement?" May said. As the Indigo Plateau was closed straight after the Kanto Grand Festival to be remade and heck yeah it was!

"It has been about five or six years now since we saw this collesium!" Max said with a frown as he thought of who they were with when it happened.

"Hey Max cheer up, I know that we were the main cause of what happened to Ash... But there isn't anything we can do to make it up to him" May said to her younger brother as she tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah Max, your older sister is right on this one" Misty said to Max.

"I guess you are right May and Misty" Max said as he tried to put on a smile.

Now back to Hurricane as he is looking for a place to land.

While looking for a place to land I saw my old 'friends'

"Come on everyone we are landing here our old 'friends' are here" I said with an even more evil grin then earlier.

Then on the ground after they have descended.

"Huh who are you guys?" Brock asks me.

"My name is Hurricane. I think I know all of you, from a dream. You see I saw a young raven haired male betrayed by his so called 'friends' then after that he killed himself in a forest fire with his true loyal friends" I said without any emotion which caused May, Max and Misty to start crying _'Bingo that one worked' I thought to myself._

_"_Huh did I say something wrong or something?" I asked while laughing on the inside.

"Well you see three years ago today our friend who we had betrayed died from setting himself on fire and his true friends. We wanted to tell them that we had discovered that Drew was the one who betrayed us. Paul was the one who told us that after Ash had vanished. We tried to locate where Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Dawn and Paul went afterwards but couldn't find them" Cynthia said.

**Flash Back in Author's POV**

"I am just going to do some training to improve the skills of all my Pokemon for the Champion Match against Diantha" Ash said to the group.

Ash was followed though without knowing by Drew.

_Then at Diantha's Massive home/ fortress. A mysterious trainer broke into that fortress and attacked and knocked all of the guards, Pokemon and human alike. From the outfit it was similar to Ash's clothes._

_He also had a Pikachu who he treated with perfect respect_

_"Come on now Pikachu lets steal these Pokemon so Diantha will be out of the Champion Match" The Mysterious trainer said who sounded very similar to Ash._

_He then left after stealing all of Diantha's Pokemon._

"Ah finally with that done lets go back to the Pokemon Centre to see the love of my life May" Ash said after ages of training.

"I think not Ash" Drew said and knocks Ash out cold. "May is mine not yours so rest for a while"

Then back at the Pokemon Centre Diantha has appeared before all of Ash's friends.

"Where is that bastard Ash Ketchum!" Diantha said which got everyones attention. Diantha looked like she was attacked by a vicious mercenary.

"Why do you want Ash, Diantha?" Serena said

"Also who did all of that to you anyway?" May asked.

"As I said Ash was the one who did this to me" Diantha said with a cold voice.

"Thanks for everything Red, it was great for you to do all of this" Drew said to the Mercenary Red.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Drew so goodbye" Red said as he left.

Ash has also just woken up from when Drew had knocked him out.

"How did Ash do that to you then?" Bonnie asked while in complete denial.

"He attacked my fortress that I stay at and knocked out me and all of my guards then stole all of my Pokemon" Diantha said while completly aggitated.

"Ash would never do that to anyone Diantha!" Dawn screamed at the weakened Kalos Champion.

"If none of you believe me then watch it on this tape from the Crime Scene" Diantha said with a smirk.

The video showed exactly what was partly explained earlier.

"Ash would never do that Diantha!" Serena said louder then what Dawn was earlier.

"Well the video tape says otherwise. Or should I say Ash did in that tape" Drew said as he appeared at the entrance of the Pokemon Centre.

Then Ash arrived at the Centre still trying to figure out why his head was in pain and why he was asleep on the floor in the forest like that.

When Ash entered he was greeted by everyone but Dawn, Serena, Bonnie and Diantha pulling out their Pokeballs looking like they were ready to kill Ash.

"What is happening here then?" Ash asked.

"You stole my Pokemon, attacked me, my guards and my fortress" Diantha said in an angry tone that would put Arceus' anger look like the power of a Magikarp using Splash.

"I didn't actually, I was training my Pokemon then I fell asleep then when I woke up I came here" Ash said while still confused at this entire situation

"Then where is your evidence to surport this claim Ash?" Drew said in a smug voice.

"Pikachu is my evidence" Ash said.

"Pikachu was one of the ones you attacked me and my guards with so Pikachu doesn't even count" Diantha said angrily.

"Let us show you the tape Ash" Misty said while also angry.

Then after the tape was finished. "I didn't do any of that" Was all that Ash could say from what he just saw.

"Misty you must believe me. You and me have been friends since the very first day of my journey six years ago" Ash said to the red head.

"No you aren't the same person I met that day six years ago" Misty said in a harsh voice.

"Brock you know me. We travelled through the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh Regions as best friends" Ash pleaded.

"No you clearly was putting on a lie the whole time" Brock said harshly.

"Max you know me, I helped you and your sister to learn a lot about the real world four years ago" Ash said to the new Pokemon trainer.

"No that's where you are wrong. You might've helped my sister but not me and the rest of your time you just didn't care" Max said as he looked away.

Ash then turned his attention to Dawn "What about you Dawn?" He asked.

"I believe that you are innocent Ash, you would never steal anyone's Pokemon" Dawn said reassuring Ash.

"Thank you so much Dawn. So Cilan what about you?" Ash asked.

"I believe the footage. It is clear that you did what the tape says" Cilan said

"Fine what about you then Iri..." Ash started until he noticed she was gone.

"She left you dumb, pathetic theif" Trip said evily.

"I should've known you would say that Trip. What about you then Serena?" Ash asked his childhood friend.

"I also believe whatever you say Ash. Someone who is evil wouldn't of helped me back then and when we were in Kalos" Serena replied which at least made Ash smile.

"Don't bother asking me Ash. I trust you no matter what, you would never do that to anyone's Pokemon

so I am with you" Bonnie said with a smile.

"Bonnie I can't believe that you trust this pathetic Pokemon Theif. There is clear evidence there on tape" Clemont said harshly to his younger sister.

"I don't trust you Ash" Richie said without remorse.

"Same here" Kenny said.

"What about you then May?" Ash asked the Brunette that he travelled with in Hoenn.

"I don't believe you. You are just a jerk so just leave!" May said angrily, then she ran into Drew's arms.

That just broke Ash's heart completly. "Fine then if none of you believe me then I am out of here" Ash said but before he left the Centre "Also if you want the Pokeballs Diantha, why not check with Drew"

As Ash left Serena, Dawn and Bonnie followed him.

Then suddenly back at the Pokemon Centre Paul walked in. "You are all idiots, before you blame Ash for putting those Pokeballs in Drew's pocket he didn't. I saw Drew paying a Mercenary named Red for the theft of Diantha's Pokeballs" Paul said with a furious look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Drew said.

"Hey Drew does have Diantha's Pokeballs here they are" May said as she let go of Drew and realized the mistake that they had all made.

"What makes me angrier though is the fact you didn't even allow Ash to prove himself. He also liked you May, but I doubt he does anymore" Paul said as he approached Drew and punched him full pelt knocking him out and causing internal bleeding which killed Drew instantly. He then left not looking at any of them as he left.

May then dropped to the floor and started to cry.

"So Paul you believed Ash as well then?" A mysterious voice asked.

"Yeah I did, so who are you?" Paul asked not looking around

"It's me Iris I travelled with Ash in Unova. I didn't believe Ash would do anything like what they had accused him of" Iris said.

"Then we are both in the same boat I guess. I am going to look for Ash and the others, what about you then Iris?" Paul asked.

"I am as well then so lets go Paul" Iris said as the two took off.

**End of Flash Back (Ash's POV)**

"Wait Paul is that you then?" Richie asked my friend.

"Yeah it is now leave all of you" Paul said as they all walked off.

"Wait Paul from what was just said it appears that I have one more true friend. Where is Iris then?" I asked him

"I am here behind you Ash" Iris said.

**That's all for this Episode for now. I hope you all enjoyed it. Leave a review if you want. With all of that over. I have a question on my channel there is a new Poll about who Ash should reveal himself to first. Other then the ones that already know. Amourpearlshipper Out!**


	8. Episode 8

**So lets continue this one now. so last time Hurricane and his true friends get to the Pokemon Master Tournement where thousands will compete to become the one true Pokemon Master. Hurricane has seen his former 'friends' and upset them with them knowing. Also we figured out that Iris did not betray him, she disappeared and now is back and knows Ash's secret but how? Read on to find out.**

"Iris how did you know it was me?" I asked her

"Well it was simply obvious Ash" Iris replied.

"How was it obvious though Iris?" I asked with a confused look

"Well you see I have learned how to sense people or Pokemon through what I have came to know it as Aura" Iris said as an answer.

"What? That's exactly what I have abilities over. I am an Aura Guardian" I told her.

"Well does that make me an Aura Guardian?" Iris asked me

"No, from what I know it makes you an Aura user for now" I told her.

"Oh okay. So are all of you here to compete in the tournement?" Iris asked.

"First we need to go and register so lets go Iris" I said to her.

So we all walk to where the sign up area. Then we all register for it. Well me, Iris, Paul, Legend, Sarah did. Now we have came to our secret area that only we know of for while we stay here for the competition given to us by none other then Mr. Goodshow. He contacted me about it before hand.

"So now that we are all here what is it you need to tell me Ash?" Iris asked me.

"You see for now I am to be only refered to as Hurricane. Dawn's name is Legend, Serena's name is Sarah and Bonnie's name is Young. We are members of the most secret team to have ever existed. I am the Ruler of that very same organisation. It is called Team Revenge. I have members from Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactic, Plasma and Flare. All of their remaining grunts are under my direct command. I am only here for a few reasons and they are:

To get my full revenge on those who betrayed my three years ago

To succeed where Ash failed in every way.

To become the one, true Pokemon Master of the entire world.

And finally Catch them all" I said to Iris.

"Woah you really have been busy for the last three years Hurricane then?" Iris said to me amazed

"Yeah I certainly have Iris. Now all of us except Paul will be going and getting new outfits. Ones that are less obvious. That way we are better equiped. Of course we don't look anything like we used to right Team Revenge Trio?" I asked my main trio

"Yes Hurricane" All of them said to me at once.

"Woah you have James, Jessie and Meowth under your control now Hurricane? I am impressed" Iris said to me.

"Yeah it is impressive, so I am wondering if you may wish to join my Team Revenge Iris?" I asked her.

"Hm yes I think I do want to join this Team Revenge. So is there a certain type of outfit?" She asked me curiously.

"No not at all, if we did that would just give us away. That's how no one has ever figured out our existence. Because if one of us is arrested they look like a random criminal and not like a member of am evil team" I explained to her.

"That's quite an impressive plan Hurricane" Iris said impressed even more.

Then the door bell goes.

"Who would that be Hurricane?" Jessie asked me.

"Only one person knows about this place other then us" I said as I walked to the front door and saw the visitor.

"Hello then Hurricane" Mr. Goodshow said to me.

"It is quite good to see you again Mr. Goodshow. So may I ask why you are here?" I asked the Pokemon League Director.

"Well Hurricane I want to know what you intend to do with your Team Revenge and what you are going to do with your former 'friends', so what will you do?" He asked me.

"That's simple Mr. Goodshow... I will get all the revenge that they deserve after what they did to me and my friends. As you most likely know they are: Dawn, Iris, Paul, Serena and Bonnie" I said to him

"Well I would be more then happy to assist you and your friends as long as you don't you know kill them or anything like that" Mr. Goodshow said in a joking voice.

"Don't worry Mr. Goodshow I wont. Also thanks for allowing me to have this entire place to myself and Team Revenge" I thanked him

"You are welcome. But if you are caught remember our deal. I had nothing to do with this" Mr. Goodshow said.

"Yeah I will remember that. Just remember this though, I will be revealing who I truly am during this Pokemon Master Tournement. Also remember what I said about the match ups" I reminded him

"I will you don't have to worry about any of that Hurricane" Mr. Goodshow said to me.

"Okay now me, Dawn, Serena, Bonnie, Jessie, James and Meowth are going out to look for new clothing to make us less obvious in the tournement okay?" I said as I went to get the others.

"Yeah that's alright just remember everything" Mr. Goodshow said as he left.

Now later after everyone got new clothes. I chose to get pure black track suit bottoms, that are a big more concealing. Kept the trainers that I wore back in the Sinnoh Region. Then I had a white vest top on while having a red short sleeved jacket. For my hat I wore the same type of hat as my Sinnoh one but instead of Red it was black

For Dawn she wore the same type of top that was with her old mini skirt but without the skirt part. But instead of that she now wore track suit bottoms as well. Then she wore a little hat to hid herself a bit more. Then on her feet she wore her shoes from back in Sinnoh.

For the overs they just wore casual clothes. That's all they wore. Then I saw my former 'friends'

"Oh hello there! Remember us? We met earlier?" Max said energectically.

"Yeah I remember you. So what is it?" I asked. Note that Jessie, James and Meowth were gone at this point.

"We wanted to say sorry for the sudden out burst earlier" Brock said while looking upset.

"Hey it doesn't matter. The name's Hurricane by the way" I told them

"Well it is nice you meet you Hurricane" May said with a smile.

"Hey Legend and Sarah please take Young back to where we are staying" I requested as they left.

"Hello there Paul and Iris" Cilan said to my two newest members of Team Revenge.

"Hey greet to see you Cilan" Both of them said in unison

"So if I remember correctly your name's are Misty, Brock, May, Max, Gary, Clemont, Cilan, Ritchie and Kenny correct?" I asked them already knowing the answers.

"Yeah that's all of our names Hurricane" Kenny said

"How did you know about our names anyway Hurricane?" Brock asked

"For two reasons in you are all famous for the last six or so years. But also I needed to know about all of my competition here. From what I know Misty, Brock, Cilan and Clemont are apart of the Gym Leader stage. But then Kenny, Ritchie and Max a part of the Challengers. Then May and Gary are here to watch it" I told them all.

"That's right actually Hurricane. You sure do a lot of research" Clemont commented.

"That's true. But I also know that Paul and Iris are both entering the Challengers part along with Legend and Sarah. So tell me what have all of you been doing for the last exact three years?" I asked them all.

"A lot of things, why?" Max asked me.

"Just curious, that's all Max" I said.

_'Master I am sensing something coming right to this exact spot right now!' _A mysterious voice said to me.

_'Understood thanks Lucario' _I telepathically said to my Lucario that I caught back in Kalos.

"Everyone get away from here now! There is something coming!" I shouted as all of us got out of the way. Then as the smoke cleared from the impact a figure appeared and I said "Who are you then?"

"I am the one who will win this entire tournement" The person or thing said as it and the smoke disappeared completly

"What was that?!" May screamed.

"Another competitor it appears" I said.

"I guess, but was that entrance that risked all of our lives really necessary!?" Misty said in an angry tone.

"Come on out now Lucario" I said as my loyal Pokemon came out of his Pokeball from my Aura Abilities.

"No offense Huricane, but why do you need to have that Lucario out right now?" Cilan asked confused.

"Well loser, me and Lucario are both going to use our Aura abilities to detect where that person went and who he was" I said as me and Lucario started to concentrate.

"Did he just call Cilan a loser?" Ritchie asked.

"Yeah Hurricane did Ritchie" Paul responded to my Indigo Plateau Rival.

"Now be quiet Hurricane is trying to locate the trainer" Iris said to them.

"Wait did Hurricane say he was an Aura user?" May asked randomly

"Yeah he did, didn't he?" Max said

"But the only Aura user of this time is Ash Ketchum" Misty said with a gasp. They all then turned to face me, Iris and Paul... But we were already gone. I knew who the mysterious trainer was, but I would just allow them to compete until I face them in battle. After that he will become a very loyal member of my Team Revenge.

I know that if he is here then the others must be nearby. They will all come and serve me and Team Revenge, whether they like it or not. Though they know that I am still alive. But that doesn't matter, no one would believe him anyway. Also Team Revenge is so secret that most of its members don't even know that it exists.

The only people that know of me being alive are: Mum, Professor Oak, Dawn, Serena, Paul, Bonnie, Iris, June, Johanna, Mr. Goodshow, Hunter J, Jessie, James, Meowth, Giovanni, Domino, Ghetsis, the Six Sages and the Iron Masked Marauder. So 25 out of 7 billion is not even enough to compare.

**That's all for this Episode. I hope you enjoyed this. Next time the Tournement shall begin. I am accepting any requests for trainers in the tournement. Just give me:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Three Pokemon being used so far:**

**Movesets and don't use outrageous Move sets:**

**So until next time Amourpearlshipper Out!**


	9. Episode 9

**Hello and welcome back to another Episode of Hurricane's Return and Team Revenge. This time we are starting off the Pokemon Master Tournement. Thank for all of those who gave me descriptions. There is a slight change in plan though the ones given to me will not face Ash or the other main characters just yet. They will be used in later parts of the tournement for my special and quite important reasons. So without any more delays lets start this chapter off.**

**Note: At this beginning scene it is no one's POV. Just mine.**

**A/N: I have figured out Serena's Mom's name which is Grace not June.**

"Why does that Hurricane person keep vanishing into thin air?" May asked curiously.

"That's what I am wondering, but Paul and Iris keep vanishing as well" Max said

"Maybe he has something wrong with him?" Brock suggested with a shrug.

"Yeah that might be it exactely Brock!" Misty said as a hint of desperation was heard in her voice from the fact she was worried.

"But he is an Aura user, could that mean he has something to do with Ash?" May suggested in a worried and quite scared tone.

"If he is, maybe we could apologize and try to make it up for what we did and pay our respects towards his family?" Gary said while looking for good ideas to try and make up for what they did in the past.

"No that wouldn't be fair to remind them of their deceased family member like that out of the blue" Cilan said as he yet again felt guilty for the way his friends had died three years ago because of them and Drew. But no they couldn't blame Drew because that wouldn't put Ash and the others to peace.

All of the people in the group (Misty, Brock, Gary, Ritchie, May, Max, Cilan, Kenny, Clemont) felt sorry for the role their played in their best friend's death all of those years ago. But the only reason they even discovered that was because of the fact Paul made it quite clear just after Ash, Dawn, Bonnie and Serena left the Pokemon Centre three years ago.

**Then on a boat that had just arived at the nearby port.**

Our old characters from whatever regions: Bianca (Johto), Trip, Barry, Tyson, Bianca (Unova we will call her B), Shauna, Calem, Lyra, Ethan, Red, Yellow, Blue, White, Black, Brendan, Georgia, Burgandy, Tobias, Harrison, Stephan, Conway, Cameron, Nando, Khoury, Silver, Casey (That girl from Johto who supported the Electabuzz people), Jimmy, Marina, Virgil, Morrison, Angie, Wallace, Wally, Joey, Lucas, Mollie (From one of the Pokemon Movies with Unown and the fake Entei and maybe a few more.

If I am honest it appears that this will be the most Powerful Pokemon tournement in Pokemon History. Another question is will Ash reveal himself to all of his previous friends who believe his is dead?

**Now we head to Ash, Bonnie, Serena, Dawn, Paul, Iris, Jessie, James and Meowth. They are at Ash's secret place of where he is staying for the time being. **

"All of those people of my past will be here to compete" Hurricane said with a smirk.

"Okay, but are we going to approach any of them Ash?" Dawn asked curious.

"There are a few of them I am going to get myself. I will see all of you when I return here" Ash said as he left his building.

All of the people that were on the boat had went off seperately. Hurricane then saw his first person he was looking for. Bianca, the one Ash sensed kissed him all of those years ago back in Alto Mare.

Hurricane approached her and grabbed her by her hand and went into an alley to speak. No one was around so Hurricane's deed went unoticed. He previously had his hand over her mouth but then he released it and she started to scream.

"Hey Bianca please calm down. Its me Ash Ketchum" Hurricane said as he tried to comfort the girl.

"Wait Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town?! But he died in a forest fire three years ago?" Bianca said as she gasped when she saw Hurricane pull out the picture Bianca had made for him all those years ago.

"See Bianca. It's me Ash Ketchum, I kept this as a gift from you. But there was something else what was it? Oh yeah that kiss you gave me just before I left Alto Mare" Hurricane said with a huge grin on his face.

"It is you Ash!" Bianca said as she hugged him quite emotionally. But she had a blush on her cheeks from when Hurricane had mentioned her as the one who kissed him all of those years ago. "But how did you know that it was me who had kissed you on the cheek?" She asked quite curious.

"I have aura, I was replaying the event so many time and analysing it for so long it triggered an

Aura flashback. Which allows me to read Aura while thinking of the past" Ash said with a smile. With that Bianca was blushing even more then she was before hand.

"Um well I might as well admit it. I have liked you ever since you rescued me all of those years ago" Bianca said with a blush.

"All I did was get some of Ariados's webbing off of you back at that museum" Ash said confused.

"No not that. There was something I lied about back then, allow me to tell you..." Bianca said as we head off to the past.

**In the Past in Alto Mare a while after the Tour de Alto Mare Water Race. (Bianca's POV)**

I was at a water fountain and noticed a cute little Pikachu. He looked like he wanted to have some of the water but the fountain was off at the time. So I approached the little Pokemon at the fountain and turned it on for him.

Then a young male, raven haired boy approached and talked to his Pikachu. I then went up to the young boy while remaining quiet of course and inspected him. I noticed that he was a bit confused by what I was doing at the time. So I calmly stopped it. Then the boy's friends called him.

They said "Ash, Pikachu" Then I left the area swiftly without being noticed. Well I was when he looked around thinking that I was still there.

Then I headed off towards the museum where my grandfather worked as the curator. I started to draw an image. That image was of the young male and his Pikachu that I had just seen.

Then a while later some people came in and were of course curious. But then I saw that same boy with his Pikachu again. The boy called out to me, but I just walked off like I hadn't heard him because I was shy.

Then I heard the young male run out of the museum most likely after me. He caught up to me but I pretended that I had never seen him before as again I was just too shy to talk to him.

But then while I was walking two females came near me on a water boat. They proclaimed to be the Legendary Pokemon Latias. But I wasn't. Because Latias took my form sometimes, our life signals had became so close we were almost the same being.

They called out what I knew as an Espeon and and Ariados. As they said I was a Legendary I became worried to what they would do to me so I tried to escape, but the Ariados used String Shot and trapped me. Then Espeon used Psybeam on me.

If I was the Legendary Pokemon Latias that stupid Psybeam would have done nothing but it did. Then the same raven haired boy that I met at the water fountain, at the museum and the one I was avoiding appeared once more. He got the String off of me.

To which I was very grateful of course, but I didn't talk as I didn't want to have my voice recorded for their evil intentions whatever that may have been. Of course I know now but not back then.

After the boy told his Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on the Espeon which was on top of the speed boat which hurt Espeon and the two females he grabbed my hand and started to run through Alto Mare's streets endlessly.

Then as the Espeon and Ariados came closer to where we were I took over and took Ash to what appeared to be a dead end. But then I walked through a hidden passage that got me to the hidden garden.

Then about a minute later the boy came through and looked around. I was hiding while I contacted Lorenzo and then the raven haired boy saw Latias in my human form. He believing that was the female he has seen so many times he approached Latias.

Then the wind chimes sounded just as Lorenzo appeared. Me and Lorenzo saw Latios approach the young boy at a high speed. I got in the way to prevent Latios from doing anything. And told Latios as it could read minds. Then Latias approached disguised as me and looked unhappy.

Lorenzo distracted the boy long enough for me and Latias to switch places to trick the boy. Latias led the boy other to the nearby swing and played with him then revealed herself. She liked the boy as I had allowed her to read my mind and learn about him to decieve him aswell which worked.

The young boy finally introduced himself as "My name's Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, I am on a quest to become the best Pokemon Master ever!"

When Ash said that I felt my cheeks earn a light blush. Because I was thinking about him being my one, true hero from how he saved me earlier. As I was too shy to admit it was me who he saved earlier I made up a story that they were after Latias in my human form which worked to perfection.

Throughout the entire time he was in the secret garden I secretly stared at him and thinking how cute me and him would be as a couple. But that was never gonna happen. We then showed him a secret way to get away from the garden through the boat house.

Then a few hours after Ash left me and Lorenzo were attacked by an Espeon and Ariados. The same ones that belonged to the females who had attacked me earlier. We were knocked out.

When we both came to we saw Latios in great pain and one of the two females using the 'DMA'. The 'Defence Mechanisim of Alto Mare' was being used as a weapon. Then Ash came and got the String Shot off of me first then Lorenzo.

Even though it would have been better and smarter to remove Lorenzo's trap first. I then again blushed but because of the light the DMA was emitting no one ever saw my blush. Ash then went on and saved Latios but he sacrificed himself after what the two females Annie and Oakly caused a killer tidal wave.

We were all sad. We went and located only Latias from the water. Latios became the new Soul Dew. Then later in the day just as my hero and secret crush along with his friends were leaving I grabbed my picture but purposely left my hat at the place to trick Ash.

Then when Ash Ketchum noticed me he told the driver to stop. Ash then got off of the boat and I ran up to him. I handed him the art and he unfolded it. It showed him, Pikachu and me on there happy before Latios' death.

I then kissed him on the cheek without him expecting that. We both then stared into eachothers eyes then I ran off. Leaving my secret crush there confused.

**Back to the present time zone (My POV)**

"So Bianca you were the one who did all of that and not Latias?" Ash questioned quite curiously.

"Yeah it was me. I just liked you so much but couldn't let you know because I had feelings towards you" Bianca said with a blush.

"Well thanks for admiting that Bianca. If I am honest I like you aswell. But there are more girls I like, so would you allow that?" Ash asked while expecting to be slapped.

"Yes I would allow that" Bianca said with a big smile.

"Thank you Bianca, now we need to locate another one of my friends her name is Lyra. Then we'll need to locate Angie, Shauna and a female B" Ash said as they went off to search for them.

"Oh yeah and Bianca" Ash said.

"Yeah what is it Ash?" Ash's newest lover asked.

"Please call me Hurricane for now while we are in public" Hurricane requested.

"Okay Hurricane, but why?" She asked.

"I will explain it all later" Hurricane said with a smirk.

**That's all for this chapter. I know I said we would start the tournement this chapter but I had ideas to include more characters and then have Hurricane interact with some of them before the official start of the competition. If there are any characters that Ash should see before the start of the official tournement that you want please either PM the name(s) or leave a review. With that said that's all. So with all that said Master Henry Amourpearlshipper Out! **


	10. Episode 10

**Hello and welcome back to yet another Episode of this. I must say I really appreciate all of the support that all of you people have given me by reading this. It has really motivated me to go even further then I would. Same goes for my other story 'Pokemon Anime Remake' So lets just start this Episode off.**

Lets start it with the female of the Johto Region, who travelled to the Sinnoh Region for around ten episodes which was spent travelling with Ash, Dawn and Brock. She had a Chikorita, Girafarig and a Marill.

She also tried to get Ash and Dawn together. Then also tried to get Dawn and Khoury together. She was one confusing girl. Lyra and Khoury a while after the 'death' of Ash and friends had an argument. One that will be explained at some point in this chapter.

Hurricane had told one of his Pokemon to get Lyra back to his place at top speed so no one could follow to which no one even knew.

So Hurricane was searching for Lyra all by himself. He knew where to look for her as well. As he located Lyra. As he approached her he pulled Lyra into a hug and kissed her then took her to an ally.

**Note the reason why she didn't resist the kiss was because while in Sinnoh the two kissed a lot as they liked eachother so Lyra recognized that it was Ash who kissed her.**

"Ash is that really you?!" Lyra said in a hushed but still loud voice.

"Yeah its me Lyra, I can't believe that you still remember what our kisses feel like after all of this!" Ash said quite amazed.

"What? Have you forgotten what our kisses feel like during the last five years?!" Lyra exclaimed.

"No! I was just surprised that you still remember it like I remember all of them" Ash said back with a smirk and a light blush.

"Well that's great to know Ash, so do you still like me then?" Lyra asked with a flirteous wink.

"Well of course yeah! But there are others. So if you could possibly want to share me with others?" Ash said waiting for a negative reaction similar to how he expected Bianca to act.

"Well Ash I love you, so I wouldn't mind at all to share you with other girls" Lyra said while quite happy and stuff.

"Really? I didn't expect you to accept that without any problems" Ash said while completely surprised at her.

"Yeah I am serious, I love you far more than anything or anyone in this world! So who else is a part of this then if there are others?" Lyra asked the obvious question.

"Well that's great so thanks. Their names are Dawn, Bonnie, Serena, Iris and Bianca" Ash said with a blush.

"That's cool, but Dane as well!? I told her that this would happen!" Lyra exclaimed while fist bumping the air above.

"Yeah Dawn is one of them. So I was right when I thought that I had overheard you and her talking about that!" Ash exclaimed quite happily.

"I figured that you would have, but you were a little dense back then to all of the girls except me of course!" Lyra said quite happily.

"Yeah I was back then. I know that you are most likely wondering what had happened three years ago as well?" Ash stated.

"I little bit on that matter. But I presume you aren't gonna tell me just yet are you?" Lyra said with a smirk.

"Yeah but later not now. So here is a question where is Khoury?" Ash asked quite curious.

"He created an argument a while after your death" Lyra said with a fist clenched.

"Please if you don't mind tell me about it" Ash requested.

"Yeah sure anything for you Ash. So it all started literally after your funeral..."

**Flash Back to just after Ash, Dawn, Serena and Bonnie were all 'dead' everyone that was on the list of people which was given last chapter. (Lyra's POV)**

"I know I am going to miss that handsome boy so much" I said almost about to cry.

"Is that idiot the only boy you can actually think of?!" Khourey screamed which scared me a lot and caused me to start crying.

"I loved him Khoury, if it wasn't for your pathetic uselessness I would have been dating him all of those years back! But no you got in our way as usual!" I screamed uncontrollably.

"What are you talking about loser!?" Khoury screamed in pure rage.

"I am talking about how after I had shown any signs of feelings towards any male but yourself you would always abuse me, until I was utterly scared and crying like this! But not any more I am not going to be travelling with you anymore!" I screamed as I was about to run off but then he forcivly grabed me by the arm.

"No you aren't going anywhere slut!" Khoury screamed. Even though there was many people there no one heard any of that. Well none but one single person. She called herself White.

"Hey get off of her right now Jerk!" The girl said as she walked up to Khoury and punched him hard and that knocked him out cold.

"Are you alright Lyra was it?" The girl asked me as I was still terrified.

"Yeah I am okay now, thanks for that. My name is Lyra from the Johto Region more specifically New Bark Town" I told her while trying to calm down.

"Well it is nice to meet you Lyra. You are welcome. My name is White from Nuvema Town back in the Unova Region" White said to me.

"So should we leave this area now?" I asked while worried Khoury may get up.

"Yeah lets go and don't worry I wont mention any of the stuff that just happened" White told me with a smile on both of our faces.

**That's all for the Flash Back of Lyra. (Author's POV)**

"And that's what happened. So should we head back to your place?" Lyra asked Ash

" I will be back there later. Also I will locate this White girl from your description and take her to mine. But for now I need to get a few more by myself so come on out Swellow. Get Lyra back at max speed!" Ash said as Lyra jumped onto Swellow then disappeared.

**With Lyra, Bianca and Iris done we are off to the next person who I think was Angie. You know that girl who Ash mistook for a boy the very first time they met at Professor Rowan's Training school back in Sinnoh.**

'_If only Ash was alive right now, then maybe I could reveal my true feelings for him. I guess Mum and Dad were right back then when they said all of those years ago' _Angie thought to herself as she walked down an ally way.

Then suddenly someone grabbed her then place his hand over her mouth. The person then said to her "Hey calm down Angie it's me Ash Ketchum"

"Ash you're alive?!" Angie screamed.

"Yeah I am Angie. It sure has been a while" Ash said as Angie enveloped Ash in a tight hug.

"It's so great to see you alive Ash, I thought that you had died?" Angie said as she pulled away and looked at Ash with a confused look on her face.

"It is me Angie. Something happened three years ago. I can't explain it now" Ash said to the girl.

"Okay but then where will you tell me?" Angie asked Ash curiously.

"I will tell you back at mine. So I have a question, as I know that you like me" Ash said which caused Angie to earn herself a light blush on her face. "Would you mind sharing me with other girls?"

"Um what?" Angie asked confused by the random question

Ash sighed then said "Well at the moment I am in love with many girls so far. So far six girls have agreed to this their names are: Dawn, Bonnie, Bianca, Serena, Lyra and Iris. So will you go out with me and the others?" Ash asked once more.

"Yeah okay. I love you and even if it means that I will be sharing the love of my life with other girls forever I don't care! As long as I am with the love of my life" Angie proclaimed with a smile on her face and also a blush.

"Thats good then. I need you to go back to mine while I look for the others. Come on out Fearow! Get Angie back to mine top speed and don't get noticed" Ash said as the Fearow took off at an incredible speed that no other Pokemon has been seen doing before.

**Now with Angie done at this one we head off to the next female on the list, Shauna. At the moment she was at her apartment thinking of Ash. Note this is all fan stuff between Ash and Shauna.**

"I can't believe that it has been three years since he died that day. If only I knew the exact reason why he, Serena, Bonnie and Dawn had vanished that day. I should have been there helping him train" Shauna said as she started to cry. Then there was a knock at the door.

Shauna answered the door but didn't recognize the male stood before her. "Hello who are you?" She asked Ash.

"Please allow me to come in the room and I will explain everything" Ash said but she was having her own doubts "It's me Ash Ketchum" He said once more but this time Shauna allowed him to enter the room.

She then hugged him as she started to cry uncontrollably. "Hey Shauna calm down I know you had missed me and I am truly sorry for all of that, but now I am back" Ash said while trying to get her to listen.

"Ash is it truly you? Can you prove that please?" Shauna asked with a stern, but playful look.

"Here is the good luck gift you gave me back at the Pokemon Mansion owned by that man who had the PokeFlute and that Furfrou" Ash said with a smirk as he took out his part of the half gift.

"It is you!" Shauna said as she took her half out and put them together. The singular gift was a amulet of the two of them together. With both having half of the picture of them each. Shauna's half had an image of Ash. But Ash's one had am image of Shauna on it.

"It is really great to see you again Ash! It has been far too long since we both last saw each other!" Shauna said in a kinda mumble as she tried to say it while nuzzling into Ash's red top.

"It's great to see you two Shauna, its great to see you as well" Ash said while hugging her.

"So Ash I want to tell you something. I think I love you" Shauna said as she looked away from Ash with a deep blush on her face.

"I feel the same about you" Ash said as the two had a french kicc that lasted about five minutes.

"But I must tell you that if we were to date then there are a few more girls" Ash said.

"Okay that's alright! Who are they then?" Shauna asked curiously.

"Well Serena and Bonnie from our adventures. Then Dawn, Lyra, Bianca, Angie and Iris" Ash said in response to the brunette.

"Okay then lets go back to yours to see the others!" Shauna said.

"I can't just yet, I need to get a few more people. Come on out Crobat! Take Shauna back to mine at top speed" Ash said as Crobat disappeared.

**Then his next person he was looking for was Bianca from the Unova Region. For the sake of this fanfiction we call her Bianca (But Bianca with this bold writing) .There are two Biancas in this Pokemon Universe.**

"The last time I saw him was back at that Unova League back in Vertress City about four and a half years ago. I still miss him, I just wished I was able to tell Ash that I love him. But I guess its far too late for that now" **Bianca **said as she sighed then started to cry.

"Well **Bianca** you just did tell me how you felt about me" Ash said as he came out of the shadows.

"Ash is that truly you?!" **Bianca** said as a bit of doubtfulness was clear in her voice.

"Yeah it really is me** Bianca **it's great to get to see you once again" Ash said with a smile as he enveloped **Bianca** in a tight but romantic hug.

"Wait you heard everything I just said?!" **Bianca **said as a quick and annoying surge of worry was sent throughout her entire body.

"Yes I did hear everything and **Bianca **I would like to say I feel the same way about you" Ash said with a smile.

"Really!? I love you so much Ash Ketchum!" **Bianca **said to her one true love.

"Well I must admit one thing though. If you would like to date me then you would need to also be with a few other girls" Ash said with a worried look expecting a bad outcome.

"I don't mind! As long as I am able to date my one true love I don't care at all. So who are they?" **Bianca **asked.

"They are: Iris, Serena, Dawn, Bonnie, Lyra, Angie, Shauna and another girl called Bianca" Ash said to the beautiful blond female.

"Okay I don't mind that at all! Any more possible girls?" **Bianca **asked quite curious.

"Yeah **Bianca** there is another possible girl. Her name is White. I am going to find her now. But come on out Staraptor get **Bianca **back to my place. I will be there soon and remember to move at top speed to avoid any detection" Ash said as Staraptor vanished.

"Now all that is left is to locate that old friend of mine White" Ash said with a big grin as he then left the place he reunited with **Bianca.**

**Now we head off to the last female on the list. White and Ash appear to have a hidden past I guess. So lets skip to when Ash has located White and is talking to her.**

"So White do you remember me Ash Ketchum?" Ash asked the Brunette.

"Yeah of course I remember you Ash Ketchum. We used to be best friends a few years ago. Though you did vanish three years ago, but then visited me in secret a few times" White said with a grin.

"Yeah I wasn't meant to do that so you know" Ash reminded her.

"I know you had already told me about all of that Ash. So I also know that if we are to continue dating that I would need to share you with a few other females. What were their names again?" The brunette asked as she had forgotten their names.

"Well their names are: Serena, Dawn, Bonnie, Shauna, Bianca, Iris, Lyra, **Bianca, **Angie and you if you agree to it?" Ash asked once more with a grin.

"Yeah I do agree, otherwise that would just say that I wouldn't truly love you like I do" White stated with a blush.

"Well then lets go. We can walk back to mine" Ash said.

"Okay then lets go Ash Ketchum!" White said as the two walked on. Unaware that someone was there watching.

"Interesting, I will tell the others" The person said as they pulled out a phone and told the others of what he just witnessed.

**Then while Ash and White was walking back to Ash's home the group approached them. Ash knew them as his 'former' friends.**

"What do all of you want now!?" Hurricane demanded to know.

"Ash we know that it is you under that hat!" Max yelled which actually surprised Ash.

"So just reveal yourself now!" Misty said in an angry tone.

"What the hell are you all talking about?!" Hurricane said while trying to trick them into believing that he was just Hurricane.

"Ash just admit it now!" Trip said quite annoyed.

"Fine then I'll admit it I am Ash Ketchum! So how did you figure it out?!" Ash said while quite angry.

"Easy I told them after I witnessed everything that you had told White a while ago!" A female voice said Ash looked behind him to find the source.

"So look at who it is? The girl who made me this way in this dark way three years ago!" Ash said while having a massive amount of rage that was still building in himself.

"What are you talking about? How did my sister do anything to you?" Max asked quite annoyed.

"Easy Max! Three years ago she was the one I loved, she was the reason why I acted so dense because I was hiding my feelings for May!" Ash screamed as he revealed his secret about May.

"After she ran into that jerk's arms that day I lost my feelings towards May. I just wish that I was the one who killed him and not Paul!" Ash saying his one true regret.

"We didn't know at that time that he was lying!" Ritchie shouted.

"Shut up right now Ritchie" Brock said while hanging his head in shame.

"It appears that one of you actually has some sense in you after all" Ash said in a mocking tone while refering to one of his oldest friends Brock.

"But where was that attitude three years ago? When I needed it the very most!?" Ash asked in a very pissed off tone of voice.

"We were decieved Ash..." May started.

"I heard that a second ago May. A week or so ago I got the full story of what happened that day. The story was completed by two of my real friends which are Paul and Iris" Ash said in an angry voice.

"My true friends are Dawn, Serena, Bonnie, Professor Oak, Paul, Iris, White, Lyra, Bianca, **Bianca **of the Unova region, Angie and Shauna. The rest of you lost that friendship three years ago today!" Ash said reminding them.

"I will never forgive any of you for what any of you did to me, Dawn, Bonnie and Serena!" Ash exclaimed.

"So my own sister faked her own death three years ago? Where is she? Wait until I get my hands on her!" Clemont said in a massive rage.

"You will not be laying a single finger on her! She told me what you used to do to her. You used to abuse her!" Ash shouted in pure rage.

All of Ash's 'former' friends looked at Clemont in utter shock. He then said "I didn't do any of that stuff to my sister!"

"Yes you did Clemont! Stop lying, also what are you going to do to me?!" Bonnie shouted at her brother.

"I am taking you back home in the Kalos Region to Mom and Dad!" Clemont said with a smirk.

"That's where you are wrong Clemont! I had allowed Bonnie's parents to know about all of this a long time ago. They thought at first that no it wouldn't happen but after I explained everything that all of you had done to me, Bonnie, Serena and Dawn they agreed with what we did" Ash said again in pure rage.

"Also try and do anything to me or anyone who is still my true friends and my Team Revenge grunts will make very short work of you. Oh yeah that's right I have my own evil team. It was made after the fall of Team Rocket and because of what all of you had done to us three years ago!" Ash shouted once more.

"Ash we are trying to tell you that we are very sorry for what all of us did back then!" May screamed once more at the top of her lungs.

"I don't care. Come on White and Bonnie we are out of here. Alakazam use Teleport back to our home now" Ash said as the Pokemon teleported the three humans off the scene.

After which May fell to her knees and started to cry her eyes out "Why didn't we believe him all of those years ago!?" May said angrilly.

**That's all for this Episode. I hope that you all enjoyed it. I kinda revealed Ash's true identity a bit too soon but meh doen't matter. It would seem weird otherwise how he moved around and didn't get noticed. So please leave a review if you want. Master Henry Amourpearlshipper Out!**


	11. Episode 11

**Welcome back to another episode of this stuff. So as shown in the last Chapter Hurricane revealed his true identity as the long suspected dead Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. But he also reunited with Lyra, ****Bianca****, White, Angie and Shauna.**

So lets start this off at Ash's temporary place with all of the females and of course Ash Ketchum.

"So what do we do now Ash? Since they know everything now" Dawn asked while very unhappy.

"We will continue with the original plan, I just need to alter it slightly" Ash replied without any emotion but his evil smirk.

"Well that sounds like fun" **Bianca **said with a dark smile.

"So what exactly will happen now though Ash?" Paul asked while looking at the floor like always.

"You see Paul, we will still go about with all of the rounds being the same. But with the help of Mr. Goodshow, they will be put against the weak who appear strong, then we'll handle the strong that will look weak. That way we will boost their confidence then we'll destroy it completely" Ash said which was followed by an evil laugh!

**So lets head off to all of the gym leaders, Elite Four, Battle Fronteir and Champions.**

"Well at least all of us get to relax until the later parts of the tournement" Koga said with a big smile.

"Yeah but we still have to be ready at all times and you know that Koga" Norman said with a straight and serious face.

"Hey where are Misty, Brock and Clemont anyway?" Lt. Surge asked in his usual tone.

"They are sorting things out" Erika said calmly.

Then Misty, Brock, Cilan and Clemont entered the room full of gym leaders, Elites, Champions and Frontier Brains

"What took you three so long?" Wallace asked.

"Well I think you all remember Ash Ketchum right?" Clemont asked while looking tired.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with that?" Diantha asked while looking upset.

"Well he is alive and competing as Hurricane!" Misty shouted. Which caused everyone in the room to gasp, well except Misty, Clemont, Cilan and Brock.

"What?!" Anabel asked shocked.

"Well Anabel, Misty just said I am alive" Ash said as they all looked and saw Ash standing there.

"Ash your alive!" Anabel said as she ran up to Ash and hugged him. She then kissed him on his left cheek.

"Yeah I am alive. No thanks to Diantha, Cilan, Misty, Brock and Clemont that is!" Ash started off calmly but at the second sentence became utter rage.

"We already apologized for all of that earlier!" Misty screamed.

"And as I said earlier I will never forgive you or the others for what you all done three years ago to me and my friends" Ash said repeating what was said earlier.

"Hey Ash what happened then three years ago?" Lance asked curious.

"I was wondering the very same thing. We head only that you all died in a forest fire" Alder said as well just as curious of what happened.

"Well you see I had won the Kalos League and defeated the Elite Four. Then Dawn, Serena, Bonnie, Trip, Drew, May, Iris, Brock, Misty, Clemont, Max, Ritchie and Gary came and surported me. Or so I thought!

I went to go and train by myself with only my Pokemon to get sime intense training done. But Drew came and knocked me out cold. Then had a mercenary steal Diantha's Pokemon and attack her.

I was blamed and outcasted by everyone but Dawn, Serena, Bonnie and Iris. Paul I located last week and he told me the rest of the story.

After I was betrayed me along with Serena, Dawn and Bonnie made it look like we were killed in a forest fire. Then my Charizard located Team Rockets HQ and I stormed it. Defeating their former leader quickly.

Then I became the sole leader of the newest and most evil organisation, which is called Team Revenge. All because of what they did to me three years ago.

Then I reunited with: Shauna, Iris, Lyra, Bianca, **Bianca**, White and Angie earlier" Ash finished his long and quite extended version of the last three year's main events.

"Oh Ash I am so sorry for you! I want you to know I will stay by your side no matter what, because I love you!" Anabel shouted out

"Your not the only one" Misty said.

"He is dating: Bonnie, Serena, Dawn, Bianca, Lyra, Angie, Iris, White, Shauna and **Bianca **at the moment" Cilan said quite disgusted.

"And yet you were a part of a group that lead to this! I knew for a fact he used to love May Maple!" Anabel said out loud.

"She is right so whats the answer Anabel?" Ash asked.

"Yeah I will share you with all of those others" Anabel replied as she kissed Ash's cheek.

"You are just pathetic Ash!" Misty shouted.

"This coming from you?" Sabrina the Psychic Gym Leader of Kanto retorted.

"I am going to report all of what these traitors have done to the police" Alder said angrilly.

"No don't Alder, I want to get my own revenge personally with my friends" Ash said which stopped all of them in their tracks.

"So you are after revenge?" Erika asked.

"Yeah I am and so are my friends" Ash said to the Grass Gym Leader of Kanto.

"What's with all of this rucus?!" An all too familliar voice asked as a black haired adult walked out of one of the rooms.

"Dad? So this is why you said you wouldn't compete?" Ash asked as a ray of light hit him and a massive smile came onto his face.

"Yeah I recently after you battled at the Battle Frontier became the Viridian City Gym Leader once more Ash" Giovanni said in response to his son.

"You two are family?!" Misty screamed.

"He tried to kill all of us remember Ash!?" Brock shouted.

"He also tried to kill you by himself back in Unova after Dawn left remember?!" Cilan shouted angrily.

"He is my Father and I care about him no matter what. Also meet the commander of the military division of Team Revenge" Ash introduced with a smirk.

"Yes that's me the former leader of Team Rocket" Giovanni said.

"Also the other thing is I should mention about myself. I have became the true Kanto League Champion and the Master of the Kanto Battle Frontier" Ash said.

"It's true" Scott said as he entered the room with a smirk.

"You see since I have been travelling a lot in the last three years with my true friends I have aquired many new Pokemon. Most of my Pokemon that I had three years ago have been fully evolved to perfection" Ash said also.

"Also that's quite true" Professor Oak said as he also entered the room with Delia.

"Both of you know as well?!" Misty screamed.

"Not just them Misty me as well" Tracey said as he entered the room also.

"Wait if you are the Champion and Battle Frontier Master then why aren't you in our devision?" Brock asked but I think he already knew the answer to his own question

"I allowed him after all this is his Champion Tournement held in his stadium" Mr. Goodshow said as he walked into the room.

"But Ash's Pokemon would be too overpowered!" Clemont said angrily.

"No they wont, Ash has personally assured me that he wont be using his true powerful Pokemon until the Gym Leaders onwards section" Mr. Goodshow said with a smirk as well.

"Well if that's what you want Mr. Goodshow then the Champion devision is with you" Lance said as the others (except Diantha) agreed.

"We the Battle Frontier also agree" Scott spoke for all of them.

"Us as the members of the Elite Four also accept" Agathia agreed for them.

"So where is your Elite Four?" Cilan asked.

"They aren't competing in this tournement. As soon as I win I will reveal my Elite Four to the World. I am after all the Kanto Champion" Ash said as he along with: Anabel, Professor Oak, Tracey, Delia, Scott, Giovanni and Mr. Goodshow left the room.

After which all of the people stared at Misty, Brock, Cilan, Clemont and Diantha with angry looked implanted on their faces.

Now we will head off to the actual Pokemon Tournement. All of Ash's supporters were given their very own VIP stands. They were of course: **Bianca, **Anabel, Dawn, Serena, Bonnie, Tracey, Oak, Paul, Iris, Delia, Bianca, Lyra, Angie, White, Scott, Giovanni and Shauna.

On the Stage Mr. Goodshow in his part of the stadium and Ash was there behind him.

Then once everyone was settled Mr. Goodshow spoke "Hello and welcome to the first ever Pokemon Master Tournement. Today I will reveal the Pokemon Champion of the Knato Region, he is also the Kanto Battle Frontier Master, and here is!"

"Hello everyone! I am sure most of you may remember me when I used to travel. Three years ago I was betrayed by those who called themselves my friends all of which are here in this very stadium. But that will be handled soon.

Though three years I stopped my six year travelling over the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos Regions. Throughout that time I captured all different types of Pokemon. Though the last three years gave me far more important results. But that isn't important now.

Once this tournement is over I will finish that true story. Well I guess I should tell all of you my name well if none of that gave it away, my name is Ash Ketchum! And this is my starter Pokemon Pikachu. This Pokemon is proof that a Champion doesn't need to fully evolve their team to become champion" Ash finished.

"But first there is one more thing the Kanto Master must reveal" Mr. Goodshow announced.

"Oh wait and there is one more thing. At this very moment I am going to challenge all of the members of the Champion League. So all of you head down" Ash said as he just jumped from the top of the stadium to the ground using his aura.

The Referee then said "These five battles will be one on one battles. The Kanto Master will have the use of only one Pokemon each battle. The opponent will only use one as well"

"So Lance I will battle you first. I have access to all of my Pokemon so that wont be a problem. Here are the six Pokeballs that will be used in this match. Here referee hold on to these four" Ash said as he threw his first Pokemon out which was Garchomp.

"Lets go then my Pokemon Dragonite!" Lance said as his main Pseudo Legendary was released from its Pokeball.

"Now let the Pokemon battle between Kanto Master Ash Ketchum and the Johto Champion Lance begin now!" The referee who was James (From the Team Revenge Trio) said.

"Dragonite Mega evolve and then start this off with Draco Meteor!" Lance shouted.

"Garchomp use your Protect to block it" The Kanto Master ordered.

"Dragonite once the Protect is down use Ice Punch!" Lance commanded.

'_Now use Dig to dodge then use Dragon Rush' _Ash commanded through his aura.

"And the Kanto Master Champion's Garchomp disappeared during the smoke cover" Referee James declared.

"What?! But Ash didn't even order an attack!?" Max said furious.

"He is commanding Garchomp with the power of his aura" Brock said while quite impressed.

"Is that even allowed?!" May asked.

"Yeah that is allowed it is his League after all" Brock said while annoyed

'_Now Garchomp end this with your Draco Pulse Beam' _Ash ordered his Pokemon to use the combo of Draco Meteor, Ice Beam and Dragon Pulse through his aura.

**For those of you who care Draco Meteor is a STAB attack for Dragons. Also Dragon Pulse is a STAB attack. Ice beam is not though. So that adds to 4 times the damage as of the three attacks and STAB. Then the two drgon moves are 4 times effective, while the Ice attack is also 4 times.**

**Also the fact it's Special attack is raised in its Mega form to about another half. So times it by 1.5 which equals 24**

**That's like 24 times so far. Then factor in the fact of it being a critical hit. It equals 48 times the ordinary single attack. This would cause an **

"And Lance's Dragonite is unable to continue. Next Champion up is Mr. Stone. Please both of you select your own Pokemon" Referee James said.

"Come on out Metagross" Mr. Stone said quite worried.

"Return now Garchomp and Referee pass me the one on the far right from me and here!" Ash said as he switched the two Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin with the same rules as before" Referee James declared.

"Come on out now. Charizard Mega Evolve into Y form. Now end it with a Fire Blast" Ash said as the attack hit Metagross and defeated it. "Return Charizard and give me the middle one" Ash said.

"Come on out now Sceptile!" Ash shouted.

"Lets go now Lucario" Sinnoh Champion Master Cynthia said as she called out her Pokemon.

Then both Cynthia and Ash shouted "Mega Evolve"

"Mega Sceptile use Leaf Blade" Ash commanded.

"Mega Lucario use Metal Claw" Cynthia also commanded.

The two attacks did quite a bit of damage to each of them.

"Mega Sceptile end this battle with Steel Break" Ash said as the attack knocked Lucario out cold.

"Return Sceptile. Referee give me the one closest to me and catch" Ash said as he threw out his fourth Pokemon which was a Tyrannitar.

"Lets go Bouffelant. Lets finish the battle that was started nearly five years ago" Alder said.

"Lets, Tyrannitar Mega Evolve and use Shadow Quake to end it" Ash said as the attack defeated Alder's Pokemon.

"Return Bouffelant. Good training all of your Pokemon have been given Ash" Alder said in a voice quite similair to Yoda's from Star Wars.

"I am not going to battle Mr. Ketchum!" Diantha screamed.

"Why's that then Miss?" Th Referee asked.

"Because this monster has destroyed all of the Pokemon here!" Diantha exclaimed.

"Me the monster?! Your one of the people that betrayed me and caused my near death three years ago. Along with: Misty, Brock, May, Max, Clemont, Cilan, Gary, Trip, Kenny and Ritchie!" Ash proclaimed and at which caused the entire stadium to gasp in shock of what he just said.

**That's all for this episode today. Starting Tuesday I am going back to school so I wont be updating as much as I have been recently. I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a review if you want. With that said Master Henry Amourpearlshipper Out!**


	12. Episode 12

**Hello and welcome back to another Episode of this series. I am happy that I have recieved all of this popularity from all of these stories that I have made. So I thanks all of you for that. So now lets start this story now.**

"Yes that is right everyone! Those people just mentioned betrayed me and my true friends three years ago today! They are the true monsters here!" I shouted to the crowds around me which caused all of them to give pretty angry and pissed off expressions to those mentioned.

"Ash we have already said on several occassions how sorry we are for what we did three years ago!" Diantha screamed as she started to cry for an odd reason.

"Do you wish them all to exit the tournement and stadium Master Ash?" The Referee who was James asked with a curious look, he already knew the answer but to keep up the act he still asked the question.

"No I wish to allow them to stay here and participate and still watch everything; I am warning you all now you are to leave them all alone. If we want or wanted revenge we would have already got our revenge against them" I shouted which caused everyone to look at me in shock.

But before anything could be done I left the battlefield and my exit was blocked by my guards to prevent anyone following me into my building. I felt I was being followed though, I could sense a presence behind me, so I stopped.

"So you are here? I hadn't expected you to be here, even though I sent you that invite" I stated with a smile; didn't look behind me as I already knew who he was.

"Well why wouldn't I be here to see you? Especially after everything you and your true friends did for me and the others in the Sinnoh Region?" The person stated with a smirk that with my Aura I sensed.

"Well we haven't really seen eachother since back in the Kalos Region when we handled Team Flare" I said as I finally turned around to face him. It was the imfamous International Police Officer code name: Looker.

"Yeah I know but hey that doesn't matter; the other people also want to see you, we all witnessed what was said at the battlefield and want to hear the truth from you" Looker said with a serious; happy face.

"Alright then please take me to them now Looker" I said as I smiled and followed Looker as he led the way to the 'others'

I already knew who they were but to have some fun I acted like I didn't know who Looker was talking about; Aura was making it difficult not to smirk as I tried to hide my happiness. I haven't really felt this way in quite a while either.

It feels great actually but that doesn't matter really, that was the old Ash Ketchum, I am now Ash Hurricane the Master of the Kanto Region and the most evil team in the world! But should I tell Looker and the other people of that?

"So Looker what have you been doing for the last three years anyway?" I asked the member of the International Police Force.

"Well I have been just arresting criminals from around the world. Though I have heard that Cyrus the former leader of Team Galactic has returned with a brand new and far more evil plan then the last one" Looker informed me with a frown.

"Oh great so he will be making a return" I exclaimed with a deep sigh.

"Yeah I have made a return to this realm!" Someone shouted at the duo as they both recognized the owner of the voice.

"Cyrus you're back and alive!?" Another voice that me and Looker remembered as my former 'friend' Brock as we turned to see Brock and the rest of my former 'friends'

"So I am already guessing that you were the one who made all of that commotion at the entrance of my Pokemon Master Tournement, aren't you?!" I shouted in absolute rage.

"So Ash it is true, what they said. You have changed quite a lot from the way you were 5 years ago when you took down my evil team, I mean now you have your own evil team don't you!" Cyrus shouted as he made a pure evil laugh.

"So I was right when I said that you and all of the other evil leaders are here. So that means Maxie, Lysandres and Archie along with their servants are also here at this tournement correct?" I stated with an evil grin plastered to my face.

"Yeah they are, but what are you going to do with that member of the Secret International Police Force? I mean he is a witness to all of this and so are your former 'friends.' So?" The former leader of Team Galactic questioned me with a grin.

"Well I will be leaving Looker alone as me and him go way back, further back then when we apparently met back in the Sinnoh Region!" I exclaimed as I revealed that hidden part of my past.

"What do you mean? You met Looker before we saw him back in the Sinnoh Region?" Brock questioned with a confused look.

"You see Giovanni, former leader of Team Rocket is my father as I mentioned before and Looker is my Father's Brother. Which of course means that Looker here is my Uncle!" I proclaimed as I began to laugh uncontrollably and quite evilly.

"What the hell!?" Gary shouted in utter shock.

"See Gary the person who defeated you 9 years ago at the Viridian City Gym was my Dad Giovanni and the former evil master of Team Rocket" I said with a grin.

"But I still don't get this at all" Misty screamed.

"Well my Father back then tested a genetically made Pokemon from the Team Rocket scientists to make the most Powerful Pokemon to ever be created. Does that sound familiar?" I asked with a smirk.

"Wait the Pokemon from that New Island and the Pokemon that Gary said was unreadable are the..." Misty started in utter terror.

"Yeah that's right he is the same Pokemon and that Pokemon is known exclusively as Mewtwo the Most Powerful Pokemon to have ever existed, and that same Pokemon is with me around my neck inside this very Pokeball!" I shouted as my evil laugh grew beyond any form of control.

"You are a pathetic loser Ash!" Gary shouted as he ran up to me and tried to punch me but I grabbed his arm, twisted it and then threw him to the ground.

"What were you saying? I am the pathetic one? I was able to defeat and tame Mewtwo you couldn't and you are one of those traitors who abandoned me three years ago after everything we all went through together!" I shouted beyond my usual volume of anger.

"Hey Ash..." May said in a whisper that practically I only just about heard with my Aura.

"What is it May?" I asked with a calm voice as I turned my attention to the brunette.

May then ran up to me and started to hug me tightly and started to cry hard and then said "Please Ash at least forgive me and Max for what we did back then! I will do anything for you to just do that!"

I closed my eyes for a moment and while doing so I began to hug her back and began to rub har back to calm her down. "May please stop crying if you and Max follow me and Looker to the others I will talk to both of you there and then I'll show you to my home" I said in a sweet and caring voice.

"Thank you so much Ash" May said to me as I whipped her face clear of her tears, then I took May and Max with me as we followed Looker to the 'others' which left Misty, Brock, Gary, Kenny, Ritchie and Diantha alone in those halls. Note that I saw Cyrus run away about the time May was hugging me.

But at least I now know that those former teams are in one and trying to oppose me and my armada of Team Revenge and everyone else around the whole world knows me as a kind and innocent person who is just after some revenge that he is entitled to.

Now the main question is what shall I do truly with May and Max? I need to find a way to take revenge of the duo AND find a way to get the others to listen to me... I will figure it out later.

**That's all for this episode. A bit short I know but this in my opinion was a good idea for a cliff hanger. If any of you have ANY ideas for how Ash can get revenge on May and Max, one of them or neither please leave a review on that or PM me if you want to. Just trust me no matter what next part will be quite hectic. So with that done Master Henry Amourpearlshipper Out!**


	13. Episode 13

**Hello and welcome back to another Episode of this series. So lets just continue and get this thing started! Oh and a note: This stories Rating is being changed to M for torture and sex scenes.**

Now we will start this off with Ash, May, Max and Looker who are currently heading to where the 'others' are. 'Who knows who they are?'

"So Ash may I ask why you forgave me and May so easily earlier?" Max asked with a confused but also suspicious look on his face.

"I forgave you two because I know that it isn't the two of you who betrayed me all of those years ago" Ash said with a well hidden smirk on his face.

"Hey come on all of you lets get to where we are supposed to be going" Looker said to the three teens as he was far ahead and didn't like to be kept waiting.

"Okay we are coming now" I said to him. But I have decided to post pon my revenge on May and Max that way the revenge will be all the better. **(So that means you all don't moan)**

So we all catch up to Looker and after a while we eventually get to the room that holds all of the people that Looker was refering to earlier.

"So the Kanto Master Champion Battle Frontier King is here" Said a girl who Ash recognised straight away.

"Hello Solana it sure has been a long time" Ash said with a smirk on his face.

"Hello Ash it is great to see you again" Said another voice Ash knew.

"Great to see you to as well Ben" Ash replied to the energectic and young ranger.

"So Ash were you telling the truth about what you just said?" A voice Ash still remembers from when he rescued that Manaphy a few years ago in Kanto or Hoenn.

"Well yeah it is. But I have decided to forgive May and Max and they are both behind me at the moment" Ash said as he moved out of the way to allow everyone to see May and Max.

"Why did you forgive them so easily then Ash?" Solana said with a curious look on her face.

"Because I believe that they had no involvement in the betrayal that had happened all of those years ago. I trust them perfectly" Ash said with a smirk that only Looker and Solana noticed.

"Oh okay then Ash, also here are a few new members to the Pokemon Ranger soiciety" Solana said as the new members walked into Ash's, May's and Max's sight.

"Hello my name is Summer and I just started my Ranger journey across everywhere" Summer said to the evil leader of Team Revenge. She had brown and quite short hair, then also had brown eyes. On her head she wore red goggles that had blue lenses. On her feet she had blue and red trainers that had a white strap over them. She had blue shorts on along with a blue and white top that was covered by a red and yellow jacket.

"Hello Summer it is great to meet you, you look quite cute" Ash responded to the brunette with a large smile on his face.

"Why thank you Ash" Summer responded with her own smile but was also blushing bright red.

May looked on at Ash doing this and started to think '_Maybe if I never did what I did all of those years ago that could be me and he wouldn't be the most evil leader of the most evil team to have ever existed?" _

This earned a look from Ash and he said "May stop worrying about that, it is the past" He also had a smile on his face.

"How did you read what I was thinking?!" May asked quite shocked and worried.

"Over the last three years I have been able to train my Aura abilities and have learned to read people's minds" Ash replied with a large smirk that spread across his face.

"Oh that's so awesome Ash, I am impressed!" May exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes.

'_It's too bad that she can't read my mind, if they could they would realize my true plans!' _Ash thought to himself while laughing on the inside.

The next person came up who looked about the same as Summer but instead of a blue and white top this female had black and white. "Hello Sir Ash it is an honour to meet you, my name is Kate" The young female Pokemon Ranger said to Ash.

"It is also a great pleasure to meet you too Kate, you look very cute and attractive" Ash said to the brunette with a flirty wink towards the young ranger.

"Thank you Sir Ash for that compliment you look great as well" Kate responded to the evil leader of Team Revenge with a smile towards him.

"Please Kate, just call me Ash" Ash told her as he didn't like the 'Sir' thing at all, Lucario doing it was was bad enough and annoying for the Pokemon Aura Guardian and Master of Team Revenge.

"Okay Ash I will call you just that from now on" Kate said as she smiled at Ash.

"Thanks and then is there anymore?" Ash asked while already knowing the answer.

"No there isn't anymore Ash, but I must ask you a question" Ben asked the Aura Master.

"What is it then Ben?" Ash asked the young and energitic Pokemon Ranger.

"Is it true that you are now the most powerful aura guardian and the leader of the unknown and mysterious Team Revenge?" Ben asked while quite curious.

"Yes that is right for both of them Ben" Ash responded without a care about who was around.

"So that was all true about what you had said in front of all of the World" Ben said as a statement instead of a question.

"Yeah and that's how it is gonna stay for as long as I want to" Ash said with a smirk.

"Fair enough for that" Solana said as she shrugged her shoulders as she just put it off of her mind.

"Ash there you are!" Serena and Dawn screamed as they both ran into Ash's arms and embraced him.

"Yeah I am here and sorry for not telling you all about that" Ash said as he was covered by the two girls. He then felt someone tugging at his leg and he looked down to see Bonnie there hugging him.

Then he looked at the doorway and saw the rest of his friends: Bianca, Lyra, White, Shauna, Iris, Anabel, Angie, **Bianca, **Paul, Giovanni, Delia, Scott and Tracey there.

"Hello all of you" Ash said to all of his friends that just appeared.

"So Ash what are you doing with May and Max?" Angie asked while looking at the duo with a disgusted look on her face.

"Nothing my dear, I am going to forgive them. Now lets head over to my home" Ash said.

Then while they were walking home Ash opened a telepathic link with with his aura and tolf everyone but Max and May '_I know what all of you are thinking but they are not getting away with this. I have a plan if you would just allow me to have a plan done tonight'_

All of Ash's friends agreed and then they got back to Ash's place. They have all finished their dinners now. So lets go to May who is washing up at the moment.

"Hello May, I want to know if you do still truly love me so do you?" Ash asked the beautiful brunette.

"Yeah I do Ash" May answered with a blush.

"Well do you mind proving that to me?" Ash asked her with a smirk.

"No I don't mind proving my love for you at all" May said in a seductive voice.

"Well then lets go now since you are done with the washing up?" Ash suggested and May agreed and they head off to Ash's room.

**Note this is the part that is rated M for sex, if you don't like this just skip the rest of this chapter and goodbye until the next time.**

Ash locks the bed room door behind the two of them. Then the two start to make out, then Ash pushed his tongue to her teeth as to ask for an entrance which she gladly accepts and the two start to french kiss.

They both did so for about five minutes but then stopped for air.

"I love you so much May" Ash lied of course to her.

"And I love you too Ash" May responded of course unaware of his lies.

"So should we get this true love started?" Ash asked the brunette.

"Yeah lets get this all started" May said.

So the two start to unclothe. Ash first takes off his over top and then he removes his vest top. This reveals his quite muscular body to the female. May took off her bandana which allowed her hair to fall down. Next she removed her top to reveal her black bra, which May removed herself which also revealed a pair of c- cup breasts.

"You look so beautiful May" Ash tells her with a smile.

"Thank you Ash and you look great" May answers him with a smile of her own.

So they start to french kiss one another once again. This time Ash grabs a hold of May's right breast and starts to spin it around. This causes May to let out a groan of pleasure. While at this time May starts to undo Ash's trousers and removes his trousers to leave him in just his boxers. Then Ash stops playing with May's breasts and then goes and pulls down her mini skirt which leaves her in just her knickers.

Then the two stop kissing. "Are you enjoying yourself so far May?" Ash asks with a grin.

"Yeah I am so lets continue" May says as Ash removes May's knickers while May removes Ash's boxers. As May removed Ash's boxers it also revealed his seven inch erect penis and for May it revealed a bit of wetness at the entrance of her vagina.

So with the two fully naked they resume another french kiss for another five minutes and then stop it.

"So May what would you like to do next?" Ash asks while waiting for an answer. He was enjoying this well the fact of what was going to happen, not the girl he will be doing it with.

"Well how about we start this off with some penis to mouth and vagina to mouth at the same time?" May proposed to which Ash agreed.

So Ash gets up and turns around while still on the bed and puts his face at her entrance and put her face at the head of his cock.

May then places the head of Ash's cock into her mouth and then takes her left hand and starts to rub up and down on Ash's erect penis. While Ash pokes his tongue out and places it inside of May entrance to which sent shivers up May's spine and also causes her to moan quite loadly.

For Ash this was nothing new honestly but for May this was her very first time of having sex. Though Ash had to admit that she was very good at this.

Then after a few minutes of having this sex they both came. May and Ash both came inside each others mouths and then they just swallowed it and licked their lips.

"That part was great Ash" May moaned as she removed her mouth from the penis.

"Yeah that certainly was May, so what do you want to do next?" Ash asked her while also lying at the first part.

"Please have your penis enter my ass" May moaned and Ash agreed.

So they got off the bed and may neeled on the floor with her butt raised and Ash just grabbed a hold of her ass and then inserted his seven inch cock into her ass.

"Oh your ass is so tight May" Ash said to her.

"Yeah it is maybe your cock can fix that" May suggested to her lover.

"Yeah maybe it can so lets get this started" Ash said as he starteh to thrsut in and out of her ass for a good and long time.

"Wow this feels so great Ash!" May screamed in joy.

"Yeah it sure does feel great" Ash replied, you see he was enjoying the sex but not the female.

Then Ash cums and then the same thing happens when they have proper sex.

**Okay that's all for this episode. I hope all who are here enjoyed this, if you did please leave a review. Next time we find out more stuff about these two and Max. I think next time we will also get revenge on Max and all of Ash's former friends in a very evil way. (Insert evil laugh here) So with that said Master Henry Amourpearlshipper Out!**


End file.
